


Guardian of Hogwarts

by guardianofhope43



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofhope43/pseuds/guardianofhope43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste Starrington, a demigod and a guardian. Which will she choose? Takes place after BoO and HPDH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Celeste’s POV  
My name is Celeste Starrington and I happen to be a demigod at Camp Half-Blood of CHB for short. I’m a daughter of the moon goddess Selene and I have lunar powers which I really don’t like anyone to know about. Besides that I also happen to be a guardian of this school of magic. The name of this school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is dedicated to both the goddess of magic Hecate and my mom. Being a guardian has its perks and such, I can go in an out whenever I want, hide within each house to see what they’re up to, and get food from the kitchens. But until recently, I haven’t been able to go due to the wars that CHB had to go through. The first being the Battle of Manhattan followed by the War with Gaea. The Seven have fought it even with losing the Hephestus Cabin’s head counselor Leo Valdez. But I have spoken with my mother and she has told me that Leo is alive and well and managed to get Calypso out of Ogygia. I didn’t want to tell the other campers because then they would be asking me to get them back and have their hopes up. Until the moment is right that is when I’ll let them know. As of now, everyone is recovering from the war with Gaea and the Romans are helping along. Jason Grace kept his promise of building more shrines to all the minor gods and goddesses and he was currently working on my mom’s shrine and cabin. It was coming along nicely, the entrance was in the shape of a crescent moon with arches supporting it. It was in a light silver color in the day and when it was night it would glow softly like a nightlight. Inside was a pillar altar with each moon cycle representing when each one would appear during the year. On the ceiling was a chandelier in crystal form with the history of what my mother did in the past. I was the only child of Selene so I had the cabin to myself. 

After awhile it got boring of looking at the progress of how the shrine was going so I decided to head over to the Hermes Cabin to see what the Stolls were doing. Travis was nowhere to be found so I assumed he went to go bug Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin, so I found Conner inside doing gods knows what. “Hey Conner” I said before I tripped on the doorway. Dammit. I’m going to fall and totally embarrass myself in front of my own boyfriend. “Woah. Watch out!” he cried out before catching me and making us both fall to the ground. “Oof.” “You ok?” “Yeah I’m fine. Thanks for catching me” before I gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and then pulled me up. “So what bring you here then Celeste?” “Well I got bored at looking at the progress of my mom’s shrine so I came over to see if you wanted to go to the sing along with me.” “Sure, let’s go.” We walked out hand in hand to the amphitheater and then sitting with the rest of Conner’s siblings. We spotted Travis sitting next to Katie whispering in her ear while she giggled at what he had said. I looked around and spotted Piper McLean the head counselor for the Aphrodite Cabin and gave her a nod at Travis and Katie she smiled and whispered to her other siblings to not interfere with them. Conner and I then went to go hide and began catcalling from the Ares Cabin. Katie looked around shocked at first then started yelling at them to mind at their own business and then Clarisse began yelling back and it was so funny that no noticed it was me and Conner besides the Aphrodite Cabin. Chiron came along and managed to calmed things down before it became more serious.   
“Well,” he said, “Now that that is over, the Apollo Cabin shall now begin the campfire sing along.” Everyone cheered and began singing immediately. After it was all over, Conner walked me back to my cabin after dropping off his siblings, gave me a good night kiss making me smile until I got ready to sleep. I knocked out before my head hit the pillow and I began dreaming. 

There was this huge castle that was pretty old but it was badly damaged and I could see people helping the injured. Then with a jolt I realized what this place was and I began screaming and crying and panicking as to why it was destroyed. I woke still crying and screaming and I didn’t register that the entire camp was at my cabin trying to see what was going on. Armor and weapons were out but I didn’t focus on that at all because I rushed out to the beach with everyone following me hot on my heels. I was still crying hard but muttering in Ancient Greek that I had to do something fast and get to that castle right away. Mr. D came out asking what was going on and he saw everyone out of bed and began threatening us. Chiron came up and told him what was going on and Mr. D found me still muttering. Conner came up and tried to get me to say something properly but I didn’t listen to him. I was shaking so bad I was walking around in circles before I decided what to do. “I’m going to open up a portal and I’m going to need all the head counselors to come. Leave your second in command in charge except the Hephestus Cabin. Get you weapons and step into the portal. There isn’t much time.” I said commandingly. “Now wait just a moment.”, said Mr. D, but I was angry at his sudden out burst before I summoned a ball of light and aimed it directly at his feet before yelling, “NOT NOW! WE DON’T HAVE TIME! I’VE GOT TO TAKE THEM NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!” Everyone was stunned, I never used my powers unless necessary. I took a deep breath and told Chiron, “I’ll IM you as soon as everything is alright but now there isn’t time to explain. Look up the ancient scroll at my mom’s shrine, it’ll explain everything.” I opened up the portal made everyone go in before stepping in myself with the portal closing behind me. I walked a couple of steps and stepped out to a forest with a couple of trees burned down.

All the demigods looked at me with concern and worry before Percy asked me where we were. I told him and the other what was going on and why the Hephestus head counselor didn’t come along. “I didn’t want Nyssa to come because, well, Leo is still alive. The six from the Second Great Prophecy looked at me for a sec to let them sink in what I had just said before yelling at me. I winced a bit when Annabeth yelled out “Why didn’t you tell us in the first place?” “Because it wasn’t the right moment besides he’s right there!” Everyone looked at the direction I was looking at and we began hearing creaking and clanking with two riders on what looked to be Festus. I summoned an orb with coordinates as a message and sent it straight to Festus and he immediately came down with both riders screaming and trying to get Festus to stop. Festus landed with one of the riders yelling out, “Festus! What was that…oh. Hey guys. Did ya miss me?” I smiled as I looked at everyone’s face and their reaction was priceless! Everyone had their jaws dropped literally before Hazel squealed and gave him a tight hug. As soon as she did that, everyone ran up to him and made a huge human pile. It was Leo Valdez and he was alive.

Everyone looked happy and then remembered they were pretty mad at me but decided to forgive me because Leo was back. I began walking out of the forest with everyone behind me, Conner and Travis with swords, Katie with her plant powers, Clarisse with her electric spear, Chris with his sword, Will with his bow and arrow (he got really good with that after the war with Gaea), Nico with his Stygian sword, Percy with Riptide, Annabeth wither her drakon sword, Piper with her dagger and cornucopia, Jason with his spatha, Hazel with her sword, Frank with his bow and arrows, and all the others with either daggers or swords, and finally me a white crystal sword that can transform into whatever I want it to be which is literally unbreakable unless something threatens me. Festus was then transformed into a rolling suitcase which Leo dragged along the ground. We reached the edge of the forest where a huge castle appeared in front of us with a lake in front and I realized what it was.  
My former home.   
Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Conner’s POV

Everyone was staring in awe of what we were looking at and I started grinning with Travis and I looked at Celeste and I immediately noticed something was wrong. She was still shaking and abnormally pale despite being under the moon. She looked really nervous about something that had to do with this place.

“Celeste, what is this place exactly? Whats got you so worked up about it?” I asked. She didn’t answer me and began walking up to a set of stairs till we reached some bird statue. “Callosity.”, she said and it began moving. Everyone jumped in surprise wondering what was this place. Annabeth kept admiring the architecture and wanting to be one herself, she took everything in awe. Percy had to drag her away to keep her from getting lost. Celeste ignored it all and she was waiting for everyone to come up. Nico and Will came up last and after making sure everyone was present, she knocked on the door and opened it. We all followed like baby ducks and stood quietly while Celeste talked to and elder woman who looked to be in charge of the place. They talked briefly before they turned around and addressed to us.

“Guys this is Professor Minerva McGonagall and no she isn’t related to Athena’s Roman form.” Celeste said. Professor McGonagall nodded shortly and said sternly, “Well, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I am the headmistress here and the transfiguration professor. What brings you here Cassandra?” she said turning to Celeste. _Wait, what? What is she talking about? Her name is Celeste not Cassandra._ Clarisse spoke up suddenly, “Her name is mmph!” Chris apparently had covered her mouth while whispering urgently to not say anything about it. Everyone looked dumbfounded at that before turning to Celeste. She sighed before saying, “I’m Cassandra here but I’m Celeste back home. We’re here to teach these witches and wizards a thing or two about how to defend themselves in case they lose their wands.” She turned to Professor McGonagall and told here “The Sorting Hat won’t be need for us. I need all of them in one spot. A new house will be created if that’s all right.” The professor’s eyes widened a bit before she agreed and said it will happen right away. Celeste then had us go out back to the front of the bird statue and briefly explained in Ancient Greek in case anyone came by (everyone was able to understand both greek and latin after the war with Gaea) “Ο λόγος που σας έφερε ημίθεους εδώ είναι γιατί αυτό το κάστρο ήταν αφιερωμένο στη μητέρα μου στην αρχαιότητα και είχαν πρόσφατα μια μάχη πριν από λίγους μήνες και θα πρέπει να γνωρίζουν ένα νέο τρόπο άμυνα και επίθεση σε περίπτωση που συμβεί ποτέ να χάσουν το όπλο τους το οποίο είναι ένα ξύλινο ραβδί ή όπως το λένε, ένα ραβδί. Επίσης, θα έχουμε το δικό μας σπίτι και έτσι δεν θα είναι separated.It θα ονομάζεται Βουλή των Ωμέγα ή όπως θα το ξέρετε σπίτι του Ολύμπου. (The reason I brought you demigods here is because this castle was dedicated to my mother in ancient times and they recently had a battle a few months ago and they need to know a new way of defense and offense in case they ever happen to lose their weapon which is a wooden stick or as they call it, a wand. Also we will have our own house so we won't be separated. It will be called House of Omega or as we would know it Home of Olympus.)” Everyone smiled fondly and I went up to her and gave her a tight hug. “ When will we see everyone else?” I asked.

“Tomorrow, after I rest up. I’m not doing so good and I feel really dizzy”, She said before fainting on me and everyone yelling out “Celeste!”.

Will checked her pulse while Nico and Hazel made sure her life wasn’t in any immediate danger. I held her head on my lap telling her everything was going to be alright. Then this lady came out of nowhere magically brought out a stretcher and told us “Put those two on this then we’ll take them to the hospital wing.” She began asking some questions and I assumed she was some sort of doctor so Will took it upon himself since he was the son of Apollo and began telling her what happened. Katie and Lou Ellen held onto Celeste while I climbed onto the stretcher before motioning them to bring her over. Everyone ran to the hospital wing, with Will and the nurse lady who introduced herself as Madame Pomfrey leading the way. We burst into this extremely white room and went to the first empty bed we saw. Everyone stayed there all night making sure Celeste was alright. It was past midnight before we all started nodding to sleep. I was the last one to fall asleep with Celeste cuddled up next to me which meant that the she was finally conscious.

I fell asleep only to be woken up by a stupid cuckoo clock alarm which made everyone react in defense. Percy nearly fell off the bed he was sharing with Annabeth and Frank turned into a bulldog and Leo almost lit himself on fire. Besides that everyone was awake and Madame Pomfrey came in with dishes of food and everyone scrambled to get something to munch one. We froze when Celeste yelled out, “Wait! We need to do the offerings!” She summoned a silver brazier and asked Leo to summon some fire and he complied. We burned the food and began eating as if we had never left camp.

“Cassandra Lunetta” said Madame Pomfrey, “You alright now my dear?” “Yeah I’m alright thanks.”

She nodded and left the room before saying “ The Sorting will begin later in the afternoon so you children have a chance to introduce yourselves.” “Alright, thanks.”

I realized that both the professor and the nurse both called her by a different some so I took it as an opportunity to ask, “So who are you really, Celeste Starrington or Cassandra Lunetta?”


	3. Chapter 3

Will’s POV  
When Conner said that, I saw Celeste cringe at that before replying in a quiet voice, “I happen to be both just that here I’m another person. I came here to study and to protect a boy by the name of Harry Potter. For three years I stayed making sure he was safe from harm. Before coming back for the fourth time, we had that battle of the Labyrinth, followed by the battle of Manhattan, then with the Battle of Manhattan, ending with the war with Gaea just a few months ago. Because of that I wasn’t able to come back here.” I was stunned by what she said because everything that happened felt like it was never going to end at all. “Also, I couldn’t tell anyone of this because both my mom and Hecate asked me not to unless absolutely necessary.” I was about to say something but surprisingly it was Nico who beat me to it, “I know how you feel, I had to go through that as well. Keeping a secret about two different worlds at the same time. It isn’t easy, trust me.” I smiled and squeezed his hand gently and getting a smile back. Everyone then finished eating, cleaned up and we decided to go explore this place. Madame Pomfrey let us all go and telling us to come back at around four-thirty to so we wouldn’t be seen from the other students since the school year was starting tomorrow. I left with Nico and we decided to go check out this stadium that was nearby. Percy and Annabeth went to check out the lake, Jason and Piper went to one of the towers. Clarisse and Chris went to the courtyard to spar for awhile. Hazel and Frank went on Arion to go and explore the forest. Lou Ellen went to explore the dormitories with Cecil. Leo and Calypso decided to go check out a village that was near the school to look for some workshop. Katie and Traivs went to check out the greenhouse and see if any plants needed to be grown. I saw Celeste go with Conner to see something gods knows what but it looked important if they ran out of the hospital wing so fast. 

I walked out with Nico and we took our time because there really wasn’t anything to do since no one was around besides us demigods and the professors. It was starting to get a bit awkward but I was glad I got to spend some time with him. After the war with Gaea, the two of us would spend all of our free time together that everyone started to call us Solangelo. It sounded weird at first but then after a few days it seemed normal or as normal is it can be at CHB. Oh well. We got to the stadium and sat on the top benches enjoying the sunshine because I realized that Nico needed to stay in the sun more often.  
“di Angelo, lets stay here for awhile, we’ve got plenty of time before heading back.” I said. “Alright Solace, if you say so.” He said moodily but nonetheless he stayed in the light. I was about to close my eyes when I felt something warm over my hand. I looked down and saw it was Nico’s. He was slowly turning red, but it didn’t really matter to me. So I laced my fingers with his and he laid his head down on my shoulder and my head on top of his and we both fell asleep enjoying each other’s warmth. It was starting to get dark when I woke up so I nudged Nico awake. He looked at me blearily and tried to stifle a yawn but he failed. I giggled a bit and I got a punch in return but it wasn’t hard. We walked back to the castle together hand in hand even though Nico was still afraid of what the others would think.  
“Nico, no one will care on who you like as long as you’re happy. It will take some time to get use to the idea, but they’ll get use to it ok?”  
“Thanks. I need that.”   
“No prob, now lets go find the others before they form a search party.” He laughed and so did I. So we went up the hill and to the hospital wing. Once we entered, everyone was there except Celeste and I was about to ask where she was when the door opened. Celeste was there along with Professor McGonagall both looking pretty grim. 

Hazel immediately noticed something was wrong so she asked, “Something wrong?” Professor McGonagall answered, “No dear, I was just telling Celeste on what has happened here since she left.”  
“Which is what exactly?” asked Clarisse. Professor McGonagall answered with such calmness it nearly made me to start freaking out.  
“Well, after Miss Starrington left Hogwarts, we had a competition event about five years ago called the Tri-Wizard Tournament where three schools competed to see who was the strongest. That year we hosted it here at Hogwarts and we had four competitors instead of the usual three. I’ll get to the reason why we had four instead of three in a moment. The competitors had to complete three tasks that were done during the year and earn points in order to determine what place they would be at the end of the tournament. Well, as to why we had four competitors, we had already had three champions when this goblet that was used to choose the competitors from each school had spit out another name. That person was Harry Potter. He had to compete with no other choice, it was determined and there was nothing we could do about it. He succeeded in the first two but everything went chaos during the third. Two of the competitors were taken out when they had done nothing wrong. The third competitor who attended here at Hogwarts was killed by a person with a heart filled with pure evil. He had made a ritual which would allow him to become human again after thirteen years. Well, Harry had fought him and managed to escape along with the third competitor’s body. He had described the events after everything had calmed down. Following that summer, the Ministry of Magic which is like a government to you at home, decided to send a dementor’s attack to Harry thus provoking us to take extreme measures in trying to protect him. Besides that the Ministry sent an official to check on the school during the year, and she even managed to take control of Hogwarts. Fortunately, the students fought back and got rid of her. Some even formed a group to defend the school if anything happened, a few along with Harry even went to the Ministry and fought Voldemort once more but lost someone close to Harry and that was his godfather. After that year, the former headmaster here took it upon himself to teach Harry on what happened in Voldemort’s past and to find a way on defeating him. They found a way but on Harry and his two best friends knew about it. Instead of returning to Hogwarts, they traveled around trying to find them and destroying them in order to weaken Voldemort. Around the end of the year, they snuck in knowing that they were risking their own lives, but none the less, destroyed the last of the horcruxes. Harry defeated Voldemort and his reign of terror was over and although many died in the war, everyone who fought bravely survived it even though they will have scars as a reminder of what the war stole from us. The school is still badly damaged, it will take some time to repair.” Sighing, she turned to Celeste and said, “I also belive that the reason you had the dream was because you weren’t able to understand the reason as to why this place was ruined because not only was it dedicated to your mother, it was also your home.” Celeste nodded and silent tears began to run down her face and surprisingly it was Nico who went up and hugged her. I remembered him telling me that he lost his home back in the 1940s so I guess he understood perfectly on what Celeste was going through.  
Everyone was quiet letting everything McGonagall had just said sink in. I looked that it was almost seven and McGonagall then turned to Celeste and told her, “Tell them what will happen while you stay here. I must go and check on the preparations of the beginning of the year feast.” Celeste nodded once before turning to us. 

“Well, here’s whats going to happen, we are going to be posing as exchange students from the Delphi Academy of Magic, wanting to learn on how Hogwarts teaches magic. We have heard about the war and are willing to help fix any damage done here. Also, I will be posing as your former professor from Delphi and the new professor here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts and I will be called Professor Cassandra Lunetta.” Everyone giggled at that. “ I know, hilarious right? Plus everyone that I knew here will probably be different from what I remember. And I want to teach these wizards and witches on how to fight both Greek and Roman style in offense, defense, or off the battlefield. We will have our own house as I had said earlier with a symbol from each camp. The golden laurels from Camp Jupiter and a Pegasus from Camp Half Blood. (AN: Just like my profile pic.) We will be living together and it makes it easier to stay in communication that being in the other houses. The uniform will the white shirts with black skirts for girls, sorry ladies, school rules, and black pants for guys with a orange and purple tie to represent both camps and a black coat. Winter gear will come later on as it does snow heavily here. And that sums it up. So, everyone ready to shows these guys a thing or two?”  
All of us demigods cheered loudly, and waited for a signal for us to go introduced ourselves to the entire school. I saw Celeste go the restroom and change into a silvery white coat with a hood covering here face. She didn’t want anyone to say anything about her sudden reappearance so it was a way to keep her identity a secret until we introduced ourselves. We received a patronus in a form of a cat that sounded eerily like Professor McGongall to come to the entrance of the Great Hall and wait for us there. So we rushed over there and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader. Yes, i know im interrupting your reading of Guardian of Hogwarts but i just want to thank you for reading this. It is a first story. So please read and review or give me any ideas to keep this going. Thanks!

Celeste’s POV  
We got to the entrance of the Great Hall in a nearby hallway to avoid being seen by the new students that were coming here. After Professor Sprout escorted them in, we went to the entrance and waited. I made sure to keep the cloak up after making sure with everyone that they couldn’t see my face. I stood by fidgeting trying to calm my nerves down. Conner must have noticed because he came up to me.  
“Are you ok Celeste? You don’t look so good.” “I’m fine just nervous. I’m scared on how everyone is going to react you know?” “Yeah. But don’t let whatever they say bring you down. You left because you had to, we don’t blame you. You’re a powerful demigod, especially since your mom has been around for a long time.” I smiled softly before giving him a kiss. He deepened it making me turn red instantly. We were both breathless and smiling hard. I heard someone snicker and I then realized everyone was looking. We both turned red before I smacked Conner in the arm making him pout slightly but smirking at the same time. I mentally sighed before I noticed a wisp of silver smoke and it transformed into a cat and the thing said, “Be ready. It will be your turn soon. Everyone got into position, each with their respective partner, with the exception of Katie, Lou Ellen, Travis, and finally Conner. I would stay in the end by myself covered up. I heard McGonagall say, “Now, I would like for you to greet our guests for this year, the transfer students of the Delphi Academy of Magic and our new professor for the Defense against the Dark Arts. Now students, let us give them a warm welcome.” The doors immediately opened and I mentally though Oh Styx! This is actually happening!  
We went through each demigod looking so serious it may have looked like we were preparing for another war. I saw all the older students get tensed up when I entered. I remembered how the Death Eaters would wear black cloaks but they relaxed a bit when they saw mine was silvery white. I stood next to Conner, still not have brought down my hood. Not time yet I thought. I nodded at Percy and he began the introductions.  
“Hey, um, I’m Perseus Jackson though only my enemies call me that so Percy for short, I’ll be in seventh year here and also sea disasters are better than air disasters!.”  
“Seaweed Brain!”  
“Wise Girl!”  
“Ugh, anyways, I’m Annabeth Chase I’ll also be in seventh year and don’t judge me just because I happen to be a blonde.” Typical Annabeth.  
“Jason Grace, I’ll be a sixth year here and don’t mess with my friends because you will have to go through me first and no Perce, air disasters are better than sea disasters.”  
“Boys, chill. Hey everyone I’m Piper McLean, sixth year and if you guys know Tristan McLean, well he’s my dad so please don’t ask me questions about him.”  
“Frank Zhang, sixth year, Chinese Canadian if any of you guys are wondering.”  
“Hazel Levesque third year and Nico’s half-sister and I love to ride horses.”  
“Leo Valdez, sixth year, I love to build things but be warned if they happen to go haywire.” Oh my gods Leo!!  
“Calypso Nightshade sixth year, and I enjoy doing anything to keep myself busy.”  
“Clarisse La Rue, seventh year, and I enjoy punching people so don’t mess with me.”  
“Chris Rodriguez, seventh year, and I’ll make sure Clarisse doesn’t get to you.”  
“Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, sixth year, and I also enjoy horse riding like Hazel.”  
“Nico di Angelo, fourth year, Hazel’s haf-brother.”  
“Will Solace, fifth year, and I like healing people.”  
“Lou Ellen, third year, and I tend to play tricks on people for fun”  
“Katie Gardner, fourth year, and I love anything in nature.”  
“Travis”  
“And Conner”  
“Stoll”  
“We are famous for being the pranksters at our old school.”  
“So be warned.”  
“And check that you have your things.”  
Everyone began checking theird pockets and noticed that their wands, jewelry, and money were missing and in the hand of the Stolls. The demigods just smirked and the wizards and witches reactions. I smiled softly before I heard Professor McGonagall say, “Well thank you for that introduction and now, students may I introduce Professor Cassandra Lunetta.” As soon as she said my name I flipped off the hood and heard multiple gasps before giving a sincere smile.  
“I’m back” I said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s POV  
I couldn’t believe it. After all this time, Cassandra decides to reappear AFTER the was over. Its like nothing happened to her yet she looks so much older. I was with Hermione and Ron, the three of us decided to return to Hogwarts now that the threat was over and to catch up on a year’s lost of work and we needed to finish it before going off on our own even though we did that just over a year ago.   
“How is she a professor now? I don’t get it.” My girlfriend Ginny had said. “I don’t know but from the looks of it I think she’s hiding something from us.” I said. Cassandra was once a Gryffindor but she left around third year not even leaving a message or anything. She was a good person, people liked her cause she was so helpful. Besides that she was on top of everything that happened at this school besides the professors. It was like she was a part of the school within or something. I mentally shook it off because Hermione had said, “I wonder what her class will be like even if there isn’t a serious threat going on now that Voldemort is gone.” Everyone cringed a bit at that since we were still recovering from the war. Sure I had fought Voldemort and won, but it took years for that to happen yet it hasn’t been easy to forget it. We had lost so many people that it was strange not seeing them here. The school staged a huge funeral that I lost count on how many people were gone but we wouldn’t dare to forget them.

I looked at the transfer students and each looked different yet it seemed like they went through a lot together and not giving up. There was a boy that looked like me except he had sea green eyes and mine were emerald and he was holding hands tightly that their knuckles turned white with a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes as if their lives depended on it. Next to them was a guy with electric blue eyes and looked like that muggle hero they called Superman standing next to a pretty girl with feathers in her hair. Next to them was a guy that looked like a buff koala standing with a girl with wild brown hair and golden eyes. Besides them was a guy that looked like an elf and was grinning like crazy with a girl with auburn hair twisted into an old fashioned braid.  
Next those two was a girl who looked really tough and I immediately was afraid of her because she looked like she could use a stunning spell before I could say Quidditch. She was beside a guy whom looked like he could control her without even trying. Besides them three people a girl and two guys. The girl looked like a leader with a strong aura and next to her was a guy that seemed to hide within the shadows while the one next to him kept trying to keep him in conversation and being extremely cheery and with a mop of blond hair that it glinted in the sun.   
Next to those three were was a girl whom kept doing random things kinda like Luna Lovegood. Next to here was another girl who kept hitting one of the guys that seemed to act like the Weaselys twins while the other one was making sure everything was alright with Cassandra. They were standing pretty close and by how he was looking at her, I could only assume that they were dating. If Cassandra is dating that bloke, then good for her. She deserves someone who cares for her just like she cared for us when she was here even if it was for a few years. 

I looked over at the Slytherin Table and noticed Draco Malfoy looking at Cassandra in shock and surprised. There was a rumor that those two had been together at some point but then Cassandra left and Malfoy was deeply upset so he pretended that he was with Pansy Parkinson so people would question it. Malfoy had changed as he apparently realized that he didn’t want to murder anyone and feel guilty about it afterwards. So he decided to give up being a git at the end and was helping Madame Pomfrey after the war with the injured. I looked back at the demigods and I began wondering where they would be but Ron said, “Where do you think they’ll be staying? Hogwarts is pretty overcrowed this year especially because most of us returning to actually finishing our seventh year.” “Who know. They still need to be sorted don’t they?” I asked. “”Hopefully, then again, the dorms will be overpopulated with the amount of space they have.” said Hermione. Ginny was about to say something when Professor McGonagall said, “Well then, I believe our new students should be sorted into the houses.” 

“No.” said Cassandra.   
Every head turned to face her as if not understanding what she said.   
“What? They must be sorted Professor Lunetta.”  
“They wll be. But not withing these four houses.”  
I was speechless. How are they not going to be sorted into our houses?  
“The how are they going to be sorted then?”  
“With a new house that will be created right here, right now.” said Cassandra.


	6. Chapter 6

Celeste’s POV  
As soon as I said that, I walked up to the podium closed my eyes and chanted in Ancient Greek quickly so none of the demigods could understand what I said.  
“Ως θεματοφύλακας του Χόγκουαρτς, να ανοίξει το αρχαίο σπίτι των Θεών. Φέρτε πίσω τον τόπο όπου ξεκίνησαν όλα. Με τη δύναμη που επενδύονται στο Συμβούλιο, θα αναδείξει η Βουλή των Ωμέγα ο συνδυασμός και των δύο στρατοπέδων ημίθεος. (As the Guardian of Hogwarts, open up the ancient house of the Gods. Bring forth the place where it all started. By the power invested in the Council, I bring out the House of the Omega the combination of both demigod camps.)” 

Immediately a blinding light appeared and vanished leaving behind a white curtain with a black Pegasus and a yellow laurel wreath. A table also appeared in between Gryffindor and Slytherin and they looked pretty happy as to having something separating between them. The demigods gasped since they didn’t know how I did it. None the less, they didn’t question my powers and I was grateful for that. Professor McGonagall looked surprised and she didn’t say anything but nodded at the demigods and they sat down together. I saw Percy looking for something when I realized that a brazier needed to be placed.   
“Leo, Jason, Percy, Nico can you guys come here for a minute.” I asked. They came along confused. “Summon a bit of your powers and aim them to the edge of the table. They obliged. I I had Nico create a black brazier with each symbol of all the gods. I had Leo place a bit of his fire inside it, Jason to create a breeze within the table and Percy to create steam. I then pulled out an apple, sliced it up and showed the demigods on how to give the offerings.  
“Place any offering to the breeze and the breeze will carry it to the brazier and the fire will burn it and the steam will take it up in the air to reach the gods.” I explained. “Simple as that.” We watched the slice go take that mini adventure and I said, “To the gods.” I then walked up to Professor McGonagall and I told her, “Its tradition at the Delphi Academy and we would like to keep it that way if that’s alright.” “Of course.” she said. The Professor then faced the school and said, “Now, welcome back all students and enjoy the Welcoming Feast.” Everyone clapped and began eating occasionally looking at either me or at the demigods but I just stared at them until they broke eye contact. Thanks to Lupa, I perfected my wolf stare so well that I was even more dangerous than Percy and Jason together. I turned to the Ancient Runes professor, Professor Savannah Duante and asked what she taught.

“I teach all sorts but I particularly like teaching Greek and Latin but I never had a chance to teach it because it was one of the lessons that take up the most time to learn so I rarely teach it” “Oh I see, why not teach it this year with the eighth years and the transfer students. Some are fluent in Greek and others in Latin and they can help out with the Hogwarts” Good idea Professor Lunetta, Minerva what do you think?” “I think it will be a good idea, go ahead with it.” I smiled knowing that at least the demigods can practice the other language and get it hard-wired in their brains. “Oh before I forget, most are either ADHD or dyslexia or have both. If you don’t mind, can you translate their books into their preferred language. English doesn’t come as easily to them.” “Oh that’s alright, Minerva and I will speak to the others about it.” “Thanks and I shall be going with my students to see how they’re doing.” I said before turning to my plate of food and got up and went to the demigods table and promptly sat down next to Conner. He smiled at me and I smiled back before giving him a peck on the check.   
Dinner was over and dessert was out and surprisingly we had our favorites from home. I happily got a ice cream sundae with crescent moon sprinkles all over it with whip cream and a cherry on top. I was about to dig in when I heard a voice that I had forgotten over the years.

“Cassa- I mean Professor Lunetta? What are you doing?” the voice said. I whipped around my seat and I faced the one with piercing grey eyes slightly lighter that Annabeth’s, the one and only, Draco Malfoy. “I’m eating a sundae in case you are wondering. And I would have preferred not to be disturbed while I’m trying to enjoy this dessert.” “Well that doesn’t explain my question at all. “Well, guess what? I don’t care at the moment!” He was getting on my nerves so bad I did not realize we were close to having a yelling match. Conner stood up along with everyone else on the Omega House staring in anger. Malfoy just gave us all a look before going back to his seat which was all the way at the end of the table. Conner then placed his arm around me protectively before guiding me back to our seats. Nico just glared daggers at him before giving me a sympathetic smile. The two of us go close as a brother and sister relationship since he lost his mom and I lost my dad. I gave him a small smile back before reassuring everyone it was going to be alright.  
I turned to the Headmistress and mouthed a sorry and she mouthed back its ok. I began to pick at the sundae as it began melting and it suddenly disappeared from me and I realized that dinnertime was over. I quickly gave Conner a kiss before returning back to the High Table. 

Professor McGonagall then said, “Well now that we have had our fill, it is now time to go to the dorms as your first day begins tomorrow. So good night to you all and welcome at Hogwarts.”  
I went back to the demigods as they had no idea where we were going to stay so I told them to follow me and we went near the astronomy tower. I guided them to a fairly lit hallway before reaching a wall with puzzle pieces in squares.  
“Hazel, want to give it a shot?” I asked her since she was standing right next to me. “Uh, sure.” She went up and began to move them around. Slowly it began to look like a very familiar ship. “Is that the Argo?” Jason asked.  
“Better yet”, Leo yelled out, “It’s the ARGO II!!!!”


	7. Chapter 7

Percy’s POV  
I laughed at Leo’s reaction when the image was shown making me a bit sad since it wasn’t with us anymore. Celeste then said, “This will be our password, they change every week so each on will be a different thing that has happened to us in either camp.” We walked in in awe, especially Annabeth since she kept commenting about the architecture in the room and explaining how much changes she’s going to have to do on Olympus. I just stared at her trying hard not to laugh just like everyone else. 

“What?” she finally asked as she turned to face us  
“Nothing Wise Girl, just the way you’re talking about architecture and none of us getting it at all.” I said. She glared at me but it softened a bit when I went up to her and gave her a kiss. “Yeah, ok while they’re being occupied instead of paying attention here.” We turned red but faced Celeste before she gave us a smirk and said, “So as you know, there are witches and wizards here, they use wands to conjure magic. So each one of you will receive a wand courtesy of Hecate blessing them and your godly parent giving something that symbolizes them and how you are connected to them. Lou Ellen if you may.”

Lou Ellen then pulled a bag out of nowhere and handed us each a slender black box with a symbol of each of our parent. 

Mine had a seagreen trident symbolizing my dad, Posiedon and the thing was made of Celestial Bronze mixed in with a dark coral with the core being of a merperson from the Atlantic Ocean.

Annabeth’s had a silver owl and the wand was made out of an olive tree with a feather from the first owl dedicated to Athena.

Leo’s had a symbol of fire and the wand was made out of volcanic ash with the core of a feather from a crane.

Hazel’s had a symbol of a jewel and the wand was made out of a dark mineral and the core being a piece of dog fur.

Frank’s had a symbol of a bow and arrow and the wand was made of a part of a spear the core being a feather of a vulture.

Jason’s had a symbol of lightning and the wand was made of oak with the core being a feather from an eagle.

Piper’s had a symbol of a dove with the wand made out of a scallop shell and the core being a dove of course.

Nico’s had a symbol of a skull with the wand made out of Stygian Iron with the core being a a feather of a screech owl.

Katie’s had a symbol of a wheat and the wand made out of a lotus with the core being a scale of a snake.

All the Hermes kids had a wand that looked like a caduce Hermes carried around with the cores being feathers of a hawk.

Reyna’s had a symbol of a helmet with wings and the wand being wielded into a sword and the core being a war fire.

Clarisse’s had a symbol of a bow an arrow just like Frank’s and the wand was made out of a spear with the core being a bit of fur from a boar instead of a vulture.

Will’s had a symbol of the sun with the wand being made out of a piece of lyre and the core being a feather from a swan.

Lou Ellen’s had a symbol of crossed torches with the wand being made up of lore and the core being a hair from a tale of a horse.

The most interesting one was probably Celeste’s. Hers was made up of silver imperium which is rare in a demigod’s weapon and the core being a light from a cresent moon making it powerful and deadly, especially at night.

“Now that you have your wands, head to the dorms, I know some of you had to go through a lot during the war so I made arrangements for everyone to sleep with their respective partners.” Celeste said. “Each door will have a two symbols one being for one demigod, the other being for their companion. Its like this.” She led us to a door that showed two symbols, a trident with an owl. With a jolt I realized, it was the entrance to the dormitory if mine and Annabeth’s. Celeste smiled then said, “So that’s the idea. Everyone got it?” There a lot of yups and yeses. “Now the dormitory will be however you want it to be, as a relaxation room or a sparring arena. Depends on who wants what. As for now, since its pretty late you guys should get to be. We’ve got a lot of things to do ahead of us so get plenty of rest. Also I enchanted the dorms so no one can get nightmares from our friend downstairs.” I grinned happily and looked at the Seven. We were pretty relieved at finally being able to get some sleep without screaming our heads off. Gods of Olympus, thanks to Celeste, we don’t have to worry anymore.  
Annabeth and I said good night to everyone and promptly got ready for bed, both of us got in and fell asleep instantly. Man, it felt great sleeping without any worries. Unfortunately I had some weird dream of a group of five people in some room. I didn’t recognize four of them at all but the fifth person looked really familiar since she was bathed in a silvery white light but it was too bright for me to see what that person looked like. All I heard was , “life force…draining…danger…Hogwarts…Guardian.” I woke up covered in cold sweat looked at the time and saw it was almost three in the morning so I decided to try and sleeping again and it worked. By the time I woke up, I was trying to recall what the dream was about but everything was too blurry for me to remember anything. 

I gave up in the end and joined everyone in the common room and we all headed down to the Great Hall. We gave the offerings as usual and I noticed something was wrong. All the demigods looked really sleepy so I took it as an opportunity to ask, “Did anyone have some weird dream about five people?” Everyone was surprised before saying “Yeah” uncertainly. “Something up Perce?” asked Reyna. “Yeah, I think there’s another reason as to why Professor Lunetta brought us here in the first place but I don’t know what.” We looked over at the High Table to where Celeste was sitting and she looked abnormally pale compared to yesterday. Will commented, “She’ll need ambrosia and nectar. I’m not liking the way she looks, she looks real weak almost like when she opened up the portal.” Nico agreed before saying, “She needs more than that, I remember her saying once that she regains her energy by being under direct moonlight similar to Percy getting healed by water. But ever since we’ve gotten here, the sky has been covered in clouds. Jason you’re gonna have to ask your dad to move the clouds away or else Celeste will never get better. Jason nodded, “I’ll ask him but it won’t be for sure he’ll do it.” He closed his eyes and I guess he asked through his head. I checked on Celeste one more time before I noticed she wasn’t sitting. Instead she was on the ground sprawled out and not moving at all. 

“CASSANDRA!” I yelled out before rushing to her with all the demigods rushing behind me. “We’ve got to get her to the hospital wing.” Will said in Latin. Conner then picked her up bridal style and rushed out and all of us going with him and Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey hot on our heels trying to figure out what had happened. We burst into the room and had Conner run to the nearest bed trying to wake Celeste up. Nico pried Conner away from Celeste so that Will could place some needles on her and do gods knows what. Nico then had us stay outside and making us wait to he got some news. It felt like hours and having ADHD was no good. We kept fidgeting and walking around in circles. Travis tried to make some jokes to get Conner distracted but it wasn’t helping. The doors then opened and out came Will, Nico, and Professor McGonagall and they looked downright exhausted.   
“She’ll be ok just really weak since she hasn’t slept properly since we got here.” Will said. “Can I see her?” asked Conner desperately. “No, she needs to be alone to recover besides didn’t she stay with you last night?” “No, she said that there was something she had to do and didn’t come to the room till like three am.” I gasped as I made a connection immediately. “Perce? What is it?” asked Chris.

“I’m not sure completely but I think I know why Celeste is here in the first place.” I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico’s POV  
I was confused, what was the reason Celeste brought us here?, I thought. I looked at Will and we shared a look that said don’t say anything. Lou Ellen then asked, “What is it then? She has to tell us anyways.” Percy only shook his head no. “She needs to tell us but I don’t think now is the time. Something has to happen before she is willing to say anything to us. Besides we need to figure out how she created our house without using her wand.” I agreed so I said, “Let’s look in the archives and check if there is anything connected to Celeste and Hogwarts. There has to be something important to it. Annabeth you should go and see in the library.” She nodded before turning to Professor McGonagall, “Send me any information about Celeste and her time here.” “Of course, I will do so right away.” She excused herself and went back to her office. 

“So, hows Celeste health status you two?” asked Reyna. “She’s weak but she’ll be fine by tomorrow. I’m just hoping we get some moon light shown on her.” said Will, “Jason any luck with Lord Zeus?” “Yeah he said he’ll make sure to keep the clouds away from the moon for Celeste.” “That’s great. For now let’s try to keep her comfortable and having eat some ambrosia and nectar.” I said.  
We agreed and went inside. What Will and I decided to not tell them was how Celeste’s life force was literally fading away and I had to make sure it didn’t happen while Will and Madame Pomfrey forced nectar into her veins to keep her stable. With some of Will’s healing abilities and the wizard’s magic, we managed to get her back to normal. I was so afraid that if Percy didn’t see her in time, it might have been too late and Conner would have been devastated. Conner immediately grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Celeste’s bed, took her hand and began to hum some song. I had heard it briefly before but not the entire thing so when I heard it, it briefly made me get teary. The song went

Ushered by the light of the moon  
We meet again over and over  
The sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love  
Born on this same planet, a miracle romance.  
Once again, on a weekend, we're together,  
A happy ending granted by the gods,  
The present, past, and future,  
I'm completely devoted to you  
That time when we met, that dear  
Look I'll never forget  
Among millions of stars I'll find you,  
Coincidences becoming chances, I like this way of life  
A strange miracle crosses over,  
We meet again over and over  
The sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love  
Born on this same planet, a miracle romance.  
Do you believe in it? A miracle romance.

Everyone was surprised at how connected it was to Selene that no one noticed a faint glow appearing from Celeste until Katie shrieked, “Look at Celeste!” Everyone looked and saw the glow slowly disappearing before hearing a faint groan. “What happened?” asked Celeste as she struggled to sit up. Conner tackled her with a hug and gave her a fierce kiss on the lips before saying, “We thought you were a goner for sure.” “Conner, what do you mean? All I remember was wanting to get to you guys but I blacked out.” He stared at her before saying, “Celeste, you fainted from not getting any moonlight upon you. That’s what caused you to blackout.” “I..what? The how did you wake me up then?” “I sang you that song you taught me.” “YOU DID WHAT?”she screeched in anger.

“Wait! Conner just sang a song! What the Hades is making you freak out so much?!” I yelled out. Celeste cringed at the sound of my voice before saying, “That song is only sung when a person is really close to a child of the moon OR they’re dying and it’s a way of revivial.” Will and I turned pale before Celeste said, “I was fading wasn’t I.” “Yes.” I said meekly. “Your life was fading away and we had no idea on how to stop it till Madame Pomfrey gave you some potion she had that had to do with werewolves. It helped greatly that you got to the point of just sleeping.” Celeste stayed quiet, her face emotionless before saying in a soft voice, “Well, I’ll be better by tomorrow for sure. Next time, if I look sick, bring me here and give me that potion.” Everyone agreed, before Annabeth said, “So, we’ll be taking the class and other ones right?” “Yeah, we have to take the classes to keep our transfer students thing a cover. So head back to the dorms and talk to each other in either Latin or Greek. I’ll join you as soon as Madame Pomfrey discharges me.” Dammit. I thought, Celeste is going to have to go through the entire place by herself. I should get Conner to stay behind to go with her. 

“Conner, μείνετε με τον καθηγητή Lunetta, κρατούν συντροφιά της, μέχρι που μπορεί να βγει από το νοσοκομείο πτέρυγα. (Conner, stay with Professor Lunetta, keep her company until she can get out of the hospital wing.)” I told him. He nodded and went back inside. I walked with Will and the others back to the astronomy tower. 

“Hey! Is Professor Lunetta alright?” a boy that looked like Percy asked before coming to a halt in front of us. A girl with bushy hair and a ginger head boy nearly crashed into him. “Yeah, she’s ok just tired.” said Piper and then adding some charmspeak to what she said next, “She just tripped and banged her head to the stairs.” “Right”, the ginger head said, “ She tripped and fell.” The three of them walked away to wherever they were going. I sighed before saying, “Let’s go. We should get ready for tomorrow.” Everyone agreed and we headed to the dorms only to come across a Iris Message in progress from Chiron and Mr. D.  
“What happened?” Chiron said. “Celeste collapsed in front of the entire school.” Said Lou Ellen. “Conner is with her right now. They should be getting back soon.” I said. Chiron nodded once, “Remember each moon phase is different so it will affect Celeste depending which phase it is. Since you mentioned her collapsing, its most likely it being a old moon making her weak. Once the phase is new moon, she’ll be alright.” We nodded. Mr. D said, “I know Selene. If anything happens to her daughter, she’ll be there to make sure nothing wrong happens during this phase. Collin will need to be with her constantly. Now, Chiron, don’t we have a poker game to play?” Chiron stifled a sigh before nodding to us demigods and cut the connection off. We stayed up a bit longer when Conner and Celeste came in. I went straight to Celeste and gave her a tight hug before letting anyone else do it. She smiled then, said good night after giving everyone a hug, and went to the room she shared with Conner. I sat next to Will and noticed him nodding to sleep before I nudged him to head to bed and he agreed so I guided him to the room and we fell asleep without even changing. I woke up to Will’s singing in the shower and I shook my head and changed in my own bathroom that was on the opposite side of the room. I put on the pants before looking at myself in the mirror. I still had he scars from the battle with Gaea, many still healing even with Will’s healing abilities. I didn’t see Will until I noticed him putting salve on one of the scars. He saw me looking at him and he grinned before giving me a kiss and continued with the salve. It stung for a bit but then it made the swollenness go down a bit. I carefully put on the shirt before placing the tie on. Will did the same and we were both about to put on a tie when we realized, neither of us could put on a tie. So we went down and asked Piper and Katie to do it for us. After we waited for everyone to come down so we could leave to the Great Hall together. Celeste looked much better and was waiting for us at the entrance with Conner.

“You guys looked good.” said Celeste. We all wore the same thing except the girls had skirts instead of pants. We also had our weapons concealed in everyday things like Percy’s sword is a ballpoint pen or Jason’s spear is a coin, things like that. We went to the table and did the offerings as usual and Celeste went to the High Table after giving her offerings to Selene. We ate as usual and waited for something to happen. Celeste came back with a stack of papers and handed each one of us. On it was a schedule on where to go each day. 

Three times a week we did Transfiguration with Gryffindors and Slytherins ; Divination with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs ; and Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Two times a week there was Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindors and Slytherins; Potions with Slytherins and Ravenclaws; and History of Magic with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Each day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with all the houses and the same with Ancient Runes. Once a week was Astronomy by ourselves which was good because we could get Celeste recharged easily. Everyone had the same schedules even if we were in different years. There was a memo at the end of the paper that said, “All students must bring a pair of extra clothing when taking DADA. No wands required” Celeste had just handed out Annabeth’s schedule when she told us, “Well, lets head over to my class, I need to show you guys something.” So we left wondering what it was with everyone staring at us wondering where we were going. I kept thinking something interesting was going to happen so hopefully it did.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy’s POV  
We followed Celeste to a classroom and she led us to a familiar looking shed that was inside the classroom. Wait. What’s a shed doing here? Before I could ask, Celeste opened it wide and said, “I’ll need your help in passing out armors and weapons to the students. Besides that, teach them everything we know from both camps including how to use the weapons and about the gods. I want them to know what they can do in case they ever have another war and lose their wand in the process. I’ll be here watching making sure nothing hazardous happens but also helping teach with the gods and stuff.”  
“So we just do what we normally do at camp huh?” asked Katie. “Yup. Any questions?” We all chimed in “Nope”. “Good because they’re here.” I was about to ask when the door opened and a whole lot of students came in many still at the door entrance. “We’re going to need more room.” said Conner. “No kidding.” said Travis. Celeste just smirked as if she expected this either way.   
“Students, head down to the Quidditch field and be prepared to start the lesson. You guys, go changed into other clothes. ” Everyone rushed out before I realized something. “Hold up. What about the shed?” “It’ll be at the field don’t worry.” “Oh.” We quickly went to change before catching up to the others. Apparently they all stood together according to their houses despite having gone through a war together. As Celeste predicted, the shed was there in the middle and everyone surrounding it. Jason and I went up to it, opened the doors and waited for instructions.  
“Students, since we happen to be outside, we will be working on defense and offense yet without the use of wands.” Everyone began to murmur and questioning why they weren’t going to use wands. “Professor?”

“Yes miss?”

“Granger ma’am. Hermione Granger. Why aren’t we using wands? Shouldn’t we learn how to defend ourselves with a wand?”  
“You will be learning how to defend yourselves just not in the way you are all use to. This year you will be learning in a way us Americans learned to defend ourselves. You cannot always rely on your wand Miss Granger.”   
“Then how are we going to fight without it then?” “Name?”  
“Ron Weasely.”   
“Well, Mister Weasely, with anything you will find yourselves comfortable with.” “Comfortable with?” Celeste nodded and motion to me and Annabeth since we were the ones most experienced with weapons. We went to the shed and pulled out a cart with all sorts of weapons hanging from it. Everyone was in awe. Hazel and Reyna went into the shed and pulled out another cart with multiple shields, helmets, and chest plates and padding. Will and Nico went in, and got another cart filled with medical supplies and making sure there were plenty. “Each one of you will be assigned a weapon of your choice and an armor designed in your size. Once you have chosen you weapon, make a line side by side and we’ll continue from there.” I noticed she was talking patiently as if they were all little children and she was expecting them not to cause any trouble while she spoke. Once she was done, Reyna and Hazel handed out armor after one look in checking their built. After that, they came to us where we let them chose a weapon occasionally helping in case they had no idea which one would go right with them. If they didn’t want to use a weapon, they went to help Will and Nico spread out the medical supplies. 

After everyone was suited up, Celeste then said, “Those of you with a specific weapon and matches with others, combine together and stand on the side. Those with swords stand over here. Those with daggers, stand over here. Those with spears….” It went on and on until the only ones left the students that got bows arrows. “Now, each American with go with each group based on their own weapon.” She nodded at us, I went to my group which consisted of a mix of a four houses, four or five of each. Annabeth’s group was next to me. “Well then now will Annabeth and Percy come forth and show everyone what they will be expected to do by the end of the year. “Of course Professor Lunetta.” The two of us went to the center of the circle and each withdrew our weapons. Annabeth unleashed out her drakon sword she got from Damasen back when we were in Tartarus and many students complimented on how beautiful her sword was. I pulled out Riptide, in pen form of course, from my pocket. Someone snorted and said, “He’s going to fight with a pen?” Many laughed and I just smirked at him before I discarded the cap and the familiar sound of shink was heard when my sword went to its usual size, glowing shiny as usual. I saw the stands were getting filled by the younger students and professors. Leo noticed before saying out loud, “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the sparring between Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson here at Hogwarts! Who will win? If you want to place on a bet, go to Travis and Conner Stoll as they will be keeping records of whom you are place a bet on! Oh, and enjoy the show!” Everyone laughed but from the corner of my eye people we actually betting on us. 

“Well, Wise Girl its just you and me again. Remember the old days?”

“Oh yes Seaweed Brain. Mostly its me beating you in it.”

“Nooo. I recall beating you last week!” 

“That was only luck Perce!”

“Yeah right! I’m pretty sure I can beat you here.”

“Ohh, you are so on!”

“GET ON WITH IT!” yelled out all the demigods, including Celeste and Reyna.

“Ok ok! We’re getting there sheesh!” Annabeth cried out.  
We faced each other, circled each other carefully before Annabeth lunged at me and I dodge her and attacked her from behind. She dodged and we began to spar occasionally giving each other smirks. I noticed her right side was unguarded and I got an idea. I dropped my weapon and making sure the hilt landed on my foot without making it too obvious, and spread my arms wide open as if I wanted a hug. Annabeth didn’t notice I had the hilt on my foot and she came close range to me with her sword lifted and shield covering her. Once she was about to place it on my neck, I kicked Riptide up, caught it in my hand and at the same time, we blocked each other’s sword. I spun around and did a trick I learned when I fought one on one with Luke, placing the tip of my sword in between the hilt and sword of the opponent’s weapon. Annabeth looked shocked because she recognized the move I used on her but was glad even though I had beaten her. I went up to her and gave her a kiss in which she smiled in. Everyone clapped in awe and shock at how we fought and I heard a few squeals when I had kissed Annabeth. The professors came down and began bombing questions on us on what we we’re thinking but were also interested as to what the students were being taught. I heard someone mention that they should have the entire school come and do it at the same time as the older students so they could work together. It seemed great and we even agreed to it. Professor McGonagall also agreed to it as long as it didn’t interfere with the other classes. After we all went back to the castle to change back into our uniforms and went down to eat something. We went to all the other classes and everything was going smoothly for a few days until one day we were teaching about the gods in class. Nico suggested by starting with the Titans then work our way through the Olympians.

Today we were talking about Apollo and class was about to end when I realized something. I decided not to say anything until after dinner and we were back in our dorms and everyone was there.   
“Guys, so you know how we were talking about Apollo and Will is like a representative of him.” “Yeah…” “We don’t have a representative of Lady Artemis!” I cried out. Everyone was surprised because they realized I was right. I looked around for Celeste but she wasn’t there. “Where’s Celeste?” “Recharging.” said Lou Ellen. “Oh. So what do we do?” “What can we do Percy? There isn’t any sunlight in here.” said Jason, “Though I would like to see Thalia again. I haven’t seen her since the fight at the Wolf House.” I frowned and I kept thinking on how we could get Thalia here by tomorrow. “Seaweed Brain don’t worry, even without Thalia, we can still teach everything we know about Lady Artemis.” “Yeah, I guess you’re right. We should go to bed tomorrow. Things to do you know. Everyone agreed and we all went to bed, not noticing a figure in the shadows who heard the entire conversation and smirking as if knowing something big was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW IM INTERRUPTING. AGAIN. well so sorry i havent updated in a few days. wasnt able to connect with the website on my laptop. the thing is so stupid i swear. anyways here's chapter 10.

Annabeth’s POV

So after Percy’s outburst, I kept having this nagging feeling in my gut something interesting was going to happen today but I tried to ignore it. So I tried focusing on other things such as trying to wake up Percy so that we could go downstairs with the others for breakfast. I was sitting next to Hazel working more on some architecture designs for Camp Half Blood thinking that we should make a New Athens next to the camp. I was sketching out some designs when Leo then moaned saying, “Man, where is Perce going to come down? I’m hungry!”

“Chill Leo, I’ll go wake him.” said Jason. I snorted. They had no idea on how to get Percy awake especially since only I knew the trick to get him up. I followed the guys back to my dorm and there he was. Sprawled out across the bed, Percy was snoring softly, apparently not noticing I had already gotten up.

“Perce come on, we gotta go go go!” Conner said followed by Travis, “Yeah, we have to go get food!” I giggled. Frank then went to the bathroom and came back with a bucket of water and promptly dumped it on him. Unfortunately that didn’t work and Percy was perfectly dry.

“WHAT? How did that not work?” cried out Will. “He’s a son of Poseidon remember?” said Nico. By then I had started to laugh outloud.

“Well you give it shot Annabeth. Clearly you know how to get him up.” said Chris. I smirked at him before saying, “Well, isn’t it obvious? There is only one way to get Percy to get up.” I shoved my way through, got next to him. I took a deep breath and yelled out, “PERCY! I’M GOING TO EAT ALL THE BLUE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!” I immediately backed up to the wall and watched his reaction.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY’RE MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE YOU HEAR! THOSE BLUE PANCAKES ARE MINE!” He looked around wildly before whining “Annabeth! Why did you do that?” “Because you weren’t waking up!” He looked down a bit sad before realizing everyone else was there. “Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?” They all had their jaws dropped before Leo said, “That’s the trick? Blue pancakes?!” I smiled, “Yup.” They all groaned and Will said, “Get ready Perce.” I laughed and we all left to let Percy change.

Percy later appeared fully dressed and gave me a good morning kiss and we all headed down to the Great Hall. “Hey guys! Hold up!” called out Celeste. “Morning Professor Lunetta” I called out as we rushed to meet her. “Hey so can I talk to you guys for a bit outside?” “Uh sure.” We went out to the courtyard.

“So you know how we’re talking about Lady Artemis today? Well, none of us really know much about her so I was thinking of having someone here to talk to the class about her.” “Wait are you saying we should get a Hunter here? At Hogwarts? How the actual Hades are we going to that?” Nico said.

“With my help.” A voice called out. We swiveled to face that voice.

“THALIA!” I cried out happily.

“Sis!” Jason called out.

“Thals!” cried Nico.

“PINECONE FACE!” Percy yelled out.

“Ha ha! Hey Annabeth! Little Bro! Neeks! KELP HEAD! I heard you needed someone to talk about Lady Artemis.” said Thalia. I ran at her along with Jason and Percy and Nico and we tackled her making the five of us fall down together laughing. “OOF!” we cried out. “I can’t believe! How did you get here?” I asked after we got up and dusted ourselves off. Thalia smiled at Celeste’s direction. “I overheard you conversation last night and I went to IM Artemis ad asked her if she could send Thalia over to help with the quest.

“And Lady Artemis agreed and sent me over right away. She teleported me to the forest and, well here I am!” Thalia said. “She left one of the hunters as a temporary lieutenant in charge while I’m here. Besides, I missed you guys and well I haven’t seen any of you guys except Reyna and Nico during the war.” I just hugged Thalia again and we all headed back inside explain her what was going on and what to do. We pretty much gave her all the instructions Celeste gave us when we first got here. Thalia was sorta upset that we couldn’t use our weapons but was happy that she got to see us all together and alright.

“Oh Thalia, before I forget,” Celeste said, “We’re going to use your former last name unless you wish to use a different one.” Thalia frowned and said, “Well, I’ll stick with my former last name even if I don’t want to plus I’m too lazy to think of another one.” “Alright just try to stay calm whenever they say it.” She nodded and we were about to go in when Professor McGonagall stopped us.

“Professor Lunetta, may I ask who this is and what is she doing here at Hogwarts?”

Celeste was about to answer but Thalia beat her to it. She stepped forward saying, “My name is Thalia. Thalia Grace.” “Well Miss Grace” (Thalia cringed a bit at hearing her former last name) “Welcom to Hogwarts.” She turned to Celeste and asked, “Will she be joining your house or sorted?” “Our house. She was one of our students from our previous school before joining a program that allowed them to travel around the states recruiting other students to either join their program or stay in our school.” She nodded at us once more time before gesturing us to head into the Great Hall. Everyone turned around and noticed Thalia in our group but she was too busy talking to Percy to pay any attention to them. We all sat together.

Professor McGonagall made a brief announcement about welcoming Thalia blah blah blah and yet she didn’t seem to mind that she came to the school year a few weeks in. We then headed to the field to do some training with the rest of the DADA class. Thalia and Frank began teaching everyone on how to shoot and position properly with a bow and arrow. I watched at how everyone would aim and miss. I saw plenty of injured ones heading over to Will and Nico where they had already assumed the other students would be getting hurt. I watched the rest of the demigods giving it a shot with it. I knew Percy wouldn’t even dare to shoot an arrow because he would miss a lot whenever we tried back at camp.

We then headed back to class where Thalia gave a full on out lecture about Artemis about her life as a maiden goddess and what she did. Everyone was surprised as to how much Thalia knew about her and I heard some guy saying he wondering if Thalia was single. I snorted because since Thalia was a hunter of Artemis, they’re sworn off guys and I thought, good luck buddy cause she won’t date with the looks of you. Class was then over and we headed out to Potions.

Professor Slughorn assigned us to do a remember potion, I got mines right and so did Lou Ellen and Hermione. Everyone else, I have no idea what they did wrong, they were either bubbling, melting the cauldron, exploding in front of their owner, or in Percy’s case being a totally different color. I sighed as the three of us got full points on getting the potion right. I then realized, we could use the potion to remember certain demigod dreams. I saved a few tubes and placed then discreetly in my pocket.

 

After potions, we went to have some lunch and continued our schedules as usual. Its been a couple of months since Thalia arrived and everything has been going great as usual. We keep in contact with Chiron and Mr. D and keeping tabs on Celeste in making sure she gets her recharge with the moon. It close to being a full moon and she’s been extremely happy. According to her, it’s the one time she can contact her mom face to face. So its will be a few days till its full moon and boy does Conner have is hands full. I don’t know how he does it but gods of Olympus, they’re always making sure to keep each other company even if its just a stroll around the school.

We were at breakfast as usual one day when a couple of owls come in with a piece of paper on their feet and head straight at the professors. I noticed that all of them except Celeste paled at it and I saw that instead of a light brown parchment, it was shockingly pink. They grabbed the papers nodded at each other and headed out to the side. Professor McGonagall then sent everyone to their dorms with strick order of not leaving them until their head house returned. I gave a looked at Celeste and all I got was a look of confusion but nodded at me to go to the dorms. I left with everyone else and we went to the Omega House with the password this week being the Athena Parthenos. I kept walking back and forth and Thalia mimicking my moves and we kept wondering what was going on. Its been a few hours and it was close to being lunch when Celeste finally came back.

Instantly everyone pounced on her with questions.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Do we need to fight someone?” asked Percy.

“Anything we need to know Moonie?” asked Conner.

“Or is it too important for us to know?” asked Travis.

“What’s making everyone so worried?” asked Clarisse.

"How much time do we got?” asked Jason.

Everyone shut up when Jason asked that. Celeste took a deep breath and said, “Apparently there’s a witch that’s coming here tomorrow to inspect the school. According to Professor McGonagall, she’s been here before working directly with the Ministry of Magic. She even managed to take control of the entire school and no one was able to stop her until Hermione, Ron and Harry did. They rebelled against this woman because they Ministry had believed the previous headmaster was assembling an army to go against them and they denied that Voldemort was back and tried to make the headmaster look bad. She would torture students for information or for getting in serious trouble when they had done nothing wrong.  She was pardoned after the war claiming supposedly that she was related to some pure blood family. I don’t believe her one single bit. She is an out of control person that deserves to be in the Fields of Punishment. I swear on the River Styx that she will go there and be dammed for life.”

“What’s her name?” asked Will softly.

Celeste turned to face and said in an angry dark voice, “Dolores Jane Umbrige.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise. umbridge is back. Sorry i need a villan and she was the only one that would make sense in it. so any ideas on why she's here at hogwarts along with the demigods? Any ideas on who the Council is? They'll be coming the story pretty soon. So please, if you dont mind sparing a few minutes, leave a review. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Celeste’s POV

As soon as I said it, I began to tell them a plan that came to me when I was with the other professors earlier. “Guys, we need to tell everyone who we are. I’m afraid whatever Umbridge is really up to, it isn’t going to be pretty. They may not like it but they have no other choice. I’ll send an owl to the Ministry requesting a trial set up here at Hogwarts with the students and professors as witnesses  and us demigods as the jury.” “But what about you?” asked Conner. “I’ll be doing something else that has to be involved with the trial. Each one of you will say your name, all of your titles and who your godly parent is.” I said. “For now, memorize your titles and be prepared for the trial.” I left the common room and went to the Owlery Tower and sent the quickest owl there with my message to the Ministry to bring the entire Wizengamot on my request. After the owl departed, I went to Professor McGonagall’s office and tld her to enchant the Great Hall into a courtroom trial large enough for the entire school and the Wizengamot. She complied and said it will be done the minute the Ministry arrived.

Preparations began with classes being postponed until after the trial was over. All students that were at Hogwarts when Umbridge were here were warned ahead of time of what was going on and let the younger students know what she did.  I then went back to the demigods briefly told them what was happening in a few hours and to be prepared for anything and to also bring their weapons in disguised.

Afterwards I went to the Astronomy Tower and went to charge up because I had a feeling, things were going to get nasty. While I was up there I got a letter of confirmation from the Ministry that they were on their way without notifying Umbridge of what was going on. I smiled at that knowing she was coming here with a huge surprise.

It was a few hours later and I was with Professor Sprout talking to her about the war that had happened and how everyone was recovering from both the wizard world and the muggle world.

“Hem hem.” A voice called out. We both turned and from the corner of my eye I saw Professor Sprout stiffen a bit. In front of us was a toad in a disgusting shade of pink with a clipboard in hand jotting down some notes.

“Can we help you?” I asked with a false cheery voice. “yes, I was wondering if you could direct me to the headmistress, Professor McGonagall?” “Of course.”, I said, “She’s out by the Quad ushering some students inside.” “Thank you Professor..?” “Lunetta” “The new DADA professor I assume correct?” “Yes”, I said icily. “Well, have a nice day.” She said in a sickly, sugary voice that made me want to vomit. The two of us nodded at her and watched her go inside.

“That’s her?” I screeched. “Yup. I swear she will scared the daylight out of you.” Professor Sprout said.

“That was all I need to hear. Well we should head inside and get ready.” She nodded and we went to one of the courtyards and began getting the students that were there to go inside immediately. I was about to go inside when a patronus in the form of an eagle appeared and said, “We are here.” I nodded and rushed inside. I immediately motioned Professors Slughorn, Flickwick, and Sinistra to go to the gates and bring the Ministry.

Umbridge jotted down that not every staff member was present and was about to say something but Professor McGonagall beat her to it. “Students, many of you have heard what is happening today and for the record, it will be happening. So if you please everyone go to the out to the entrance of the Great Hall BUT do not leave.” All the students went and I motioned at Clarisse to let the others know to be ready. All the professors and Umbridge stayed behind and immediately transformed the room.

“What is this monstrosity? In the name of the Ministry, I order you to stop at once!” shreicked Umbridge. Professor Sprout went up to her and said, “No, we will not!” and shot a spell at that binded her with ropes. The three professors that went to fetch the Wizengamot came back and entered. Behind them were the students except the demigods. They were still behind the doors getting themselves ready to present themselves to everyone.

The entire room was packed except for a small section that was designated to the demigods but they were only going to sit in it when they were told to. Umbridge was sitting in the middle of the room strapped to a metal chair fidgeting nervously and was trying to escape. The Wizengamot came in to the room and sat themselves in front of Umbridge. I stepped out and found the demigods waiting or pacing as I should say because most of us had ADHD. I motioned them to come over to me.

“So, everyone ready to reveal themselves?” They all nodded and I kept going, “All of you are going to in pairs. Percy, Annabeth you two will lead followed by the rest of the Seven then everyone else. I’ll go at the end. Also I’ll be doing something so I won’t recognize you all. I’ll be focusing on Umbridge and a group called the Council which you will later understand when the moment is right.”

We briefly heard Professor McGonagall and the former Minister whom apparently was Cornelius Fudge whom they found captured after the war. He was appointed as he then agreed threats will happen and the Ministry will be prepared to accept the truth again. She said, “Now, students, professors and the Wizengamot, I would like to present to you the transfer students from the Delphi Academy of Magic.” The doors opened and we all went in. Each demigod had such a fierce look that even the Minister cringed a bit when Jason gave him a wolf stare. They lined up side by side next to the podium. Percy went up to it and spoke out loud for everyone to hear.

“Hey, so who here remember’s Professor Lunetta’s teaching in DADA?” Everyone raised their hand. “Well, everything that you were told about gods and goddesses, its true. They exists since the ancient times. As of now, their home, Olympus, currently resides in Manhattan, New York. Nearby is a camp, a greek camp to be exact. That greek camp is called, Camp Half-Blood. Across the States is another camp, a roman one by the name of Camp Jupiter. Well, because there are camps, guess who lives in them. Demigods. All of us here including Professor Lunetta, is a demigod.” He waited a moment before speaking again.

“My name is Perseus Jackson or Percy for short. At twelve I defeated a Minotaur with my bare hands. I also saved a lightning bolt and a helm of darkness and made sure they were returned to the right owner. At thirteen I recovered the Golden Fleece from the Sea of Monsters. At fourteen I went to Mount Othrys and freed Lady Artemis from holding the sky and rescued Annabeth from there as well. At fifteen I fought and survived the Battle of the Labyrinth that was created from the inventor Daledaus. At sixteen I fulfilled a prophecy that would lead the fate of Olympus and I also survived the Battle of Manhattan. I’m also the head counselor of Cabin Three. A few months after, I was in another prophecy known as the Second Great Prophecy that led us to another war. The war with Gaea to be exact. We made an unlikely alliance the Camp Jupiter as neither camp knew about each other until I was kidnapped and memory washed by the goddess Hera. I am also one of the three survivors of Tartarus and survived it. I also am a former praetor to Camp Jupiter. I am also the most skillful swordsman in three hundred years and my fatal flaw is loyalty and the most powerful demigod child of the Big Three.” He stepped back and let it sink in to everyone about who he was.

Annabeth went up next. “Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, at the age of seven, I ran away from home and was rescued by two demigods on the run as well. The three of us survived on our own for a long time until a satyr found us and led us to Camp Half-Blood. Only two of us survived in getting there. After wards I became head counselor of Cabin 6 for me being at the camp longest despite my age. I stayed at camp until I was twelve and I help Percy in all of his quests except for the one with saving Artemis. I had been kidnapped by Atlas where I was forced to hold the sky. After escaping it, we fought Atlas back into holding the sky once more. At fifteen, I also fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth and gained Daledaus’s laptop. I also fought in the Battle of Manhattan and survived it. I am also part of the Second Great Prophecy. I fought Arachne, the first spider ever created and saved the Athena Parthenos. I am the second survivor to go in and out of Tartarus. I also fought with Gaea and defeated her. My fatal flaw is hubris. I am a child of Athena, goddess of war and wisdom and also Percy’s girlfriend.” She stepped back and went straight into Percy’s arms.

Jason went up next, “Hey my name is Jason Grace, at two I was kidnapped by Hera and became her champion. At fifteen I joined the Fifth Cohort later becoming praetor to Camp Jupiter. I led Romans to fight against Mount Othrys around the same that Camp Half-Blood defended Olympus. I was then kidnapped and memory washed just like Percy was by Hera or as we Romans know her as Juno. I was then sent to a quest to save Hera and found an important person from my past and reunited with her. I am also part of the prophecy but we called it The Prophecy of Seven. I am also the head counselor of Cabin 1 I am the son of Jupiter, the Roman form of Zeus, the lord of the sky and the King of the Gods of Olympus.” He stepped down and went next to Percy and Annabeth.

Piper went up next and said, “Hey everyone, I’m Piper McLean and if any of you muggle-borns ever heard of Tristan McLean well he’s my dad. I am a part of the Prophecy of Seven, I fought in the war with Gaea, and i am the current head counselor of Cabin 10. I possess the ability to charmspeak people which an ability given by my mom is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.” She stepped down and went with the others

Frank went up next, “I’m Frank Zhang and I’m Chinese Canadian. I have the ability to shapeshift into different animals and very skilled with a bow and arrow. I am also a part of the Prophecy of Seven and current praetor to the Twelfth Legion. I also fought the war with Gaea. I am the son of Mars, the Roman form of Ares, the god of war.” He stepped down and joined the others whom were starting to form a small circle.

Hazel went up next and said, “Hello, I’m Hazel Levesque, a reborn spirit from the 1940s and remained in the Fields of Asphodel until my half-brother got me out and brought me to Camp Jupiter. I had blackout of my past but after some time they ended when I got control over them. I also fought Pasiphae and Clytius. I am the daughter of Pluto, the Roman form of Hades, the god of riches, and a legacy of Hecate, the goddess of Magic.” She went down and went to join the others.

Leo went up next, “Hey I’m Leo McShizzle Valdez and OW! Pipes!” Piper had apparently smacked him on the head. “Anyways, I’m the last member of the Prophecy of Seven. I am also the head counselor for Cabin 9. I love to build things and tell jokes and brought the downfall of Gaea with the help of both Jason and Piper. I built a automaton dragon whose name is Festus and built the Argo II that allowed us to fulfill the Prophecy of Seven. I also died and came back to life in order to go rescue my awesome girlfriend. I also have a fire wielding ability given to few children from my father. My dad is Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and fire.” He stepped down and went next to Hazel.

Calypso went up next, “My name is Calypso and yes the same Calypso whom had the hero Odysseus captured. I am also an immortal goddess who is the daughter of the Titan Atlas. I was held in my home and prison Ogygia and as the legend said, no man can find my island twice but Leo went beyond that and returned to me and got me out of there.” She came down and gave full kiss to Leo whom just smiled back.

Thalia went up next, “I’m Thalia no last name. Before metting Annabeth, I had lived with my younger brother Jason, the same one who is here and my mom. When Jason had been taken by Hera, I ran away from home. Along the way I met with another demigod whose name was Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes. The two of us traveled for a long time until we found Annabeth. The three of us traveled together until we were found by a satyr called Grover. He took us to Camp Half Bl;ood but along the way we were being chased by monsters. I sacrificed myself to save Annabeth, Luke and Grover, and while I was there dying, my father was so touched that he turned me into a pine tree. It became a barrier for a long time to keep monsters out of camp. About six years later, I was poisoned by Luke, and the barrier was getting weak. That’s when Clarisse went on the quest to find the Golden Fleece that had the power to heal anything. It was found and placed upon me. The Fleece healed the tree but after a couple of hours, it had resurrected me. It meant that I was a threat to the Great Prophecy. A couple months later, I went to rescue Annabeth and Lady Artemis from Atlas with Percy. We had another member who was a lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis but she died sacrificing herself to get me and Percy away from a monster. I then chose immortality to keep myself from fulfilling the Prophecy believing it was going to be someone else. I also met up with Jason for the first time in fourteen years since he was kidnapped and it has been great between us despite me being immortal. I am a daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.” She came down and stood next to Jason before he gave her a tight hug and she returned one as well.

Nico went up next, “I’m Nico di Angelo, also a child from the 1940s just like Hazel. Unlike her, I stayed in the Lotus Casino trapped there for 70 years with my older sister Bianca. We were then taken to a school where she joined a group called the Hunters of Artemis and I stayed with Camp Half Blood. Um, my sister had gone on a quest when Lady Artemis had disappeared but she died along the way. I wasn’t able to forgive Percy because I had trusted him in protecting her. I later forgave him. After finding out about my sister’s death, I ran away and went to the Underworld. I trained there because I felt like I didn’t belong at Camp Half Blood. During the Battle of Manhattan, I convinced my father to join the other gods in fighting Kronos. I was rewarded with getting a cabin which makes me the head counselor for Cabin 13. I was also the only demigod that knew about both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. I am also the last survivor to go through Tartarus except I was captured there and was rescued by the Seven. After getting rescued, I shadow traveled the Athena Parthenos, risking my life in the process. I am the Ghost King and a child of Hades, the greek god of the Underworld.” He went down and Hazel hugged him tightly.

Reyna went up next, I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, i am currently praetor of Camp Jupiter, sister of Hylla Twice Kill who is Oeen of the Amazons, i traveled to Greece to bring back the Athena Parthenos along with Nico. I am able to give my strength to others who need to a burst of energy. My mom has always favored my family but Hylla and i are her first daughters to be actually related to her. She is Bellona, the Roman goddess of war." She stepped down and went next to Nico and Thalia.

Will went up next, “I’m Will Solace, a healer, fought in both the Battle of Manhattan and the war with Gaea. I am also the head counselor for Cabin 7 and  I am a son of Apollo, the god of the sun.” He came down and stood next to Nico closely.

Lou Ellen went up next, “I’m Lou Ellen, survived both wars, and the head counselor of Cabin 20, and my mom is Hecate, the goddess of magic and your creater of this world.” She came down and went next to Will.

Clarisse went up, “I’m Clarisse La Rue, I recovered the Golden Fleece along with Jackson, Chase and Jackson’s younger bro Tyson. I am also a drakon slayer that I defeated in the Battle of Manhattan, and I also fought in the war with Gaea. I am also the head counselor of Cabin 5 and you do not want to mess with me or else. I am the daughter of Ares, the god of War.” She came down and stood next to the others.

Chris went up next, “I’m Chris Rodriguez, I betrayed the camp for believing my dad didn’t want to get to know me and I joined the Titans. I had gone through Daledaus’s Labyrinth before getting lost and going mad. Clarisse had found me but I was too mad to notice at all. I was cured and I fought alongside the demigods during both wars. I am a son of Hermes, the god of thieves and travelers.” He came down and went next to Clarisse to keep her from punching the daylights out of Umbridge.

Katie went up next, “I’m Katie Gardener, I fought in both wars, and survived them both. I am the head counselor of Cabin 4 and my mom is Demeter the goddess of agriculture.” She stepped down and went with Lou Ellen.

Travis and Conner went up next, Travis talking first, then Conner, “We are Travis.” “ And Conner” “Stoll.” “We have fought in both the Battle of Manhattan.” “And the war with Gaea.” “We have played pranks on everyone” “And stole things from them” “Yet we will return them” “If they haven’t been too damaged.” “We are also co-counselors” “For Cabin 11” “Just like Chris.” “So he’s our half brother mind you.” “And we also host to other campers” “In case they haven’t been claimed yet.” In the end they said together, “And our dad is also Hermes.” They stepped down and joined the others.

I was up next. “ Hey everyone. So all of Hogwarts know me as Cassandra Lunetta. But that isn’t my name. It’s actually Celeste Starrington. I have lived for a long time. I am a reborn spirit because it is my destiny. I have seen things many of you would have never imagined it. I’ve seen everything that has happened and yet there were things that were both good and bad. I saw the way how the gods existed with mortals. And the way how everyone fought for power. Years ago, I came here to Hogwarts, when the place was still new and barely starting out. I met the founders here and guided them. Within time, I would watch over the students whenever things happened to them. About eighteen years ago, a prophecy was made. You know which one. I heard about it and yet, I wondered when it was going to be fulfilled. When I had heard what actions Voldemort did, I took a stand in making sure that child did not suffer. I took care of that child who is Harry Potter. Harry, I watched over you for three years while you were here. Unfortunately, I could not watch over you afterwards. Why? I had my own wars to deal with. The demigod ones. It started with the Battle of the Labyrinth then it escalated to the Battle of Manhattan and the war with Gaea. I could not leave my fellow demigods. I didn’t know what was going on until the Battle of Hogwarts. I felt something was wrong and yet, I could not find the cause of it. Not until late last summer when I had a dream. That dream is what brought us here. How is it that we got here with only me knowing something bad had happened. I know this because my life force is connected to Hogwarts.We came here to teach you not only to defend yourselves with weapons but also to know that your world isn’t the only one that exists. I am also the only known daughter alive of Selene, goddess of the Moon and by what you students use to call me. Guardian. The Guardian of Hogwarts.” I stood still knowing what I was about to reveal was going to be shocking for both the wizards and demigods.


	12. Chapter 12

Conner’s POV

There was a sudden bright light and where Celeste once stood was a person wearing an elegant long dress in a silver white color with white pearls adorning the edges. The dress had a v neck open in the back with a long bow at the end. On her back were semitransparent wings (A/N just like the ones from that fairy game from SAO) that were folded down but from the looks of it, they seemed pretty powerful in flight. The person’s hair was pulled back with two braids on the side joining together and the rest in wavy tresses. Her skin tone had become a glowing white color as the moon and her eyes, oh Styx, they had become silver with a dark tone to it. She was doing a wolf stare on anyone who was looking at her weird.

She walked off the podium and addressed to everyone in a voice that was totally unlike Celeste, “Professors, Wizengamot, students and demigods, I am the Guardian of Hogwarts. I have existed since the beginning of this school and have followed every single one of your paths while you have been here. Many of you have followed the past that have defined your fate. Others, I do not know where you went wrong.” She turned directly to Umbridge and said in a cold voice, “Dolores Jane Umbridge.” Guardian sighed. “I have seen your path here. You forced your way through to get attention that was never needed. You bullied others to get what you want the entire time you were here at Hogwarts. You left to work at the Ministry. You returned to Hogwarts to oversee what was going on without the consent of the Minister. You tortured students with the Cruciatus Curse, used the truth serum, and whats worse is that you used Blood Quills as the worse torture.”

“Naught children deserve to be punished!” Umbridge cried out defensively. Guardian just looked at her in disbelief. “Using torture is NOT the answer. You even damaged the school with your stupid rules that made no sense at all. What’s worse is that you became headmistress and made the school look like it wasn’t worth it to the Wizarding World!” Guardian then turned to the rest of the school. I ask that you stand as witness as I have already decided on who will decide on Umbridge’s fate.”

Guardian then came to where we demigods were. I noticed that she did not exactly know who we were to her. She looked at Nico and said, “Nico di Angelo, I ask that you restrain yourself from taking something valuable from here AND decide on where this unworthy person will go to.” He nodded, slightly confused but told Will to have some unicorn draught ready in case he had to do any Underworld stuff. I looked back at Guardian and saw that she had summoned five chairs in surrounding Umbridge.

She began saying something that made me shock at how much power she had here at this place.

_I summon thee_

_The Council_

_Of Elder Magic_

Immediately, four orbs of lights appear from the ground and position themselves around Guardian. Guardian then told everyone, “Witnesses of Hogwarts, may I present the Council,or as you know them, the Founders Of Hogwarts.” The first orb transformed into the Hufflepuff founder, Helga Hufflepuff. She bowed to the Guardian and stood in front of a chair that had an image of a badger. The second orb transformed into the Ravenclaw founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. She also bowed to Guardian and stood on the opposite side of Helga where her chair had an image of a raven. The third orb transformed into the Gryffindor founder, Godric Gryffindor. He bowed to Guardian and stood next to Rowena in front of a chair that had an image of a lion. The last orb transformed into the Slytherin founder, Salazar Slytherin. He bowed to Guardian and went next to Helga. Guardian then took her position and motioned everyone to sit down.

“They’re ghosts! They should have been claimed by Thanatos a long time ago!” Nico whispered to me. I was shocked. How can they be ghosts if they look so alive? Probably some sort of magic kept them here in the first place.

“Council.” called out Guardian, “I thank you for being here. Now what is the decision upon this mere mortal?” Each one of them spoke one at a time.

“Banishment with suffering.” called out Helga. “She does not deserve to be on this world at all. Her mere existence, disgusts me.”

“ Does the rest of the Council agree on this?”

Rowena spoke up, “I agree with Helga.”

Godric went up next, “I also agree. No mortal should take control of this form of evil in any way.”

Guardian looked directly at Salazar. “It is now your decision, my friend. What is your decision?”

He looked at his fellow founders, then at the Guardian, and finally at Umbridge. He uttered a single word, “Banishment.”

Guardian nodded and called out, “Nico di Angelo, will you come here please.” Nico went up and walked quickly to where the Guardian was. “You have heard the Council’s decision. Do what you must.” He nodded and went straight up to Umbridge.

“You, Dolores Jane Umbridge, in the name of the Council, your fate has been decided. As a child of Hades, I decree that you will become an unknown spirit. You will wander in the Fields of Punishment. You will suffer all the pain you did to every single student here at Hogwarts. No one will ever know you existed.” He gave her a cold look.

Umbridge just laughed and said in a sickly sweet voice, “Oh and you think you can do that. Don’t forget child, I am the Ministry. You cannot do anything to me, you filthy _half breed._ ” Nico gave a snarl so angrily that he whipped out his Stygian sword and said coldly, “I am NOT a halfbreed. I am half mortal and half god you stupid toad!” Immediately all the demigods whipped out their weapons and aimed it directly at Umbridge. “Who are you?” asked Nico. Right away Umbridge became a ghost and disappeared under the ground. He trembled and slipped to the ground and Will rushed over to him and gave him some unicorn draught that brought him back from the brink.

“How DARE you use Nico’s powers? He could have died!” I yelled at Guardian. She looked shocked at my outburst before saying in a soft voice. “What do you mean I used his powers?” I looked closely and saw the Guardian fading and Celeste was reappearing but still dressed the same was at the Guardian. “Celeste?” I said hoarsely.

“Conner, what do you mean I used Nico’s powers?” she asked again more insistently. She looked at Nico then to where Umbridge once sat and back again. She was in denial before saying, “Council, you are dismissed. I will contact you soon.” They disappeared and went somewhere in the castle. Celeste looked real upset about having used Nico. I was about to go up to her to comfort her but she shook off my efforts and ran out crying. I tried to go after her but Travis and Chris stopped me. Calypso came up to me and said, “Give her a few moments. She needs to let it sink in on what she did as Guardian. I don’t think she realized what was going on until the last moment.”

“It wasn’t her fault.” Nico said from the ground, “Having her life force connected to this place must have taken a toll on her.” “Nico’s right.” Percy said, “Her lunar powers are dangerous especially if she is fighting directly under the moon. What phase is it now anyways?” “New moon Percy.” Annabeth said. _We have to find her._ I thought.

“Hey, I can help find her” Harry said, coming up next to me. “How?” I asked.

“With this.” He pulled out an old parchment and whispered, “Mischief managed.” “Cool” I said. Harry just smirked and began searching feverishly. “She’s by the seventh floor corridor. Come on, I’ll take you there.” He took off with Hermione and Ron and we followed after them.

Once getting there, I yelled out, “Moonie! Where are you?” I heard footsteps slowly fading and I called to the others, “This way!” We kept following the footsteps until we somehow got out of the castle and into one of the quads. “Celeste? It’s ok! You didn’t know what was happening.”

“No Conner, that is where you are wrong.” A voice said. I whipped around and found myself face to face with Draco Malfoy. “Malfoy, where’s Celeste?” I growled. “Celeste? I thought it was Professor Lunetta or is it Guardian. Whatever her name is, she isn’t here.” He said sneering. I was about to wring him from his shirt but Clarisse went up to him and got really close and said in a menacing voice, “Where is she?” I saw Malfoy gulp and he said in a nervous voice, “I didn’t hear her clearly but she said something about a shrine.” I paled knowing exactly what he was talking about.

“Conner, what is it?” asked Jason. “The shrine,” I said, “it was dedicated to her as a Guardian of Hogwarts. Its where she met the founders the first time and told them that if she had ever let them make a decision that broke her, she stay there and collect energy because whatever decision was made, a war would break out here. Celeste told me about it when we first got here but she never mentioned herself as the Guardian. I had always thought it was someone else.”

“Where is it?” asked Reyna.

“The other side of the school, but we have to fight our way to it.” I said.

“Then let’s go get ready.” Travis said, “We’ve fought a battle and two wars, we can totally cream this one for sure.”

Percy said, “Nico, Will, Hazel, and Frank, go find the armor and medical supplies, Annabeth and I will tell Professor McGonagall and the students whats going on. The rest of you, begin planning out where everyone will go.” We nodded. Percy then turned to Malfoy, “Since you apparently knew Celeste while she was here, go find her.” Malfoy nodded and took off. Harry, Ron and Hermione went with Annabeth and Percy. I ran with my brothers and began setting up traps and kept thinking, _Celeste, we will finish this together no matter what._

I only hoped Malfoy found her before this got crazy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. had a writer's block and i needed some time to figure out what to put next. But here it is and read and review! Thanks!

Malfoy’s POV

After taking off from the courtyard, I went straight to the Owlery Tower nonstop knowing that was where Celeste was. See, me and Celeste had a sort of thing together during third year, we had secretly met despite her being in Gryffindor and myself in Slytherin. We had a strange friendship but we didn’t care as along as no one found out about it. There were a few close calls but luckily no one found out. We always met by the lake after everyone was asleep and we would lay under the stars and moon and  Celeste would tell me all about the constellations and their backstory. I was surprised that Celeste knew so much since I figure that she was Professor Vesta’s favorite student in astronomy. Not as a child of the moon goddess. Now that I think about it, Celeste seemed more relaxed under the moon whever we were outside. Around the time of the end of the year exams, I had wanted to ask her to go out with me to end the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin despite being rivals with Potter. But I wasn’t able to.

_FLASHBACK_

I was in Transfiguration with the rest of the Gryffindors, Cassandra (I didn’t know her real name at the time) included but she looked a bit ill so I brushed it off thinking nothing was wrong. The two of us were sitting together since there were no other seats available during the year but that didn’t matter except our housemates were pretty annoyed with it. I pretended to hate her so my housemates would think I was still a Slytherin but we would quietly joke whenever Professor McGonagall was teaching. I was about to ask her a question that would probably change our friendship forever but I lost the chance to do so. The door was knocked making everyone stop what they were doing and look at the door.

“Come in!” Professor McGonagall said and Professor Dumbledore came in. “Minerva, I’m so sorry to disturb you but I must speak to Miss Lunetta at once.”, he said urgently. She nodded curtly and motioned at Cassandra to pack her things and go. I saw she had visibly paled as if knowing what was going on. I quickly scribbled a message to send me an owl right away. She noticed it briefly but didn’t meet my eyes at all. Cassandra gathered her things and left with the Headmaster and I must have imagined them running because I heard her shoes squeaking across the pavement. I wondered what made the Headmaster come to our class in person to get her.

I didn’t bother trying to continue focusing in class so I zoned out until class was over. I tried  to keep myself distracted but it wasn’t enough. It was dinnertime and I looked around but I couldn’t find Cassandra anywhere or Potter. He had apparently was attacked by dementors but I didn’t have much to go on. Professor Dumbledore had gone up to the podium and addressed the entire school of what was happening.

“Students you may have heard about the dementor attack during the Quidditch match today but rest assured, they will not dare to come onto school grounds ever again. None the less, I am here to tell you about another thing that involves one of our students. This student will no longer be attending Hogwarts anymore due to personal and health problems back at her home. She has already departed home to avoid the good byes and wishes to not have any contact with any student. So please do not try to send any owls because she will not answer them. If you have any questions do so right now.”

“Who left Professor?” asked Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. _Please don’t say it_. I thought.

“Cassandra Lunetta”, he said somberly. I stared in shock.

 _No. Not Cassandra. She can’t be gone can she?_ I walked quietly behind the rest of the third years as we headed down to the dorms. “Draco, something wrong?” I snapped up and saw Pansy looking at me with so much concern I almost gagged. “No nothing’s wrong. Pansy, will you go out with me?” I asked. She looked downright cheerful I regretted it instantly. “Of course Draco!” She gave me a tight hug and rushed to tell her friends. I knew that if I went out with Pansy, even if I didn’t like her a lot, I would forget about _her_ eventually.

  _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Cassandra. But this is the only way._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

I had reached the top of the tower and went inside and was greeted by a bunch of owls hooting at me as if there was finally someone who came to visit them. “Sorry guys. Not here for you.” I went behind the barn owls that were perched on some pole. I got behind them and faced a small door, opened it, and it showed a set of stairs that led to a small balcony that was perfectly fitted for two people. I saw a girl’s pair of flats and immediately knew who it was.

“Celeste? You ok?” I asked as gently as I could. She looked up from her postion and said a quiet no. She was sitting with her knees against her chest and arms crossed across them. Her hair was sticking out all over the place and eyes were bloodshot red and face was wet with tears still running down it. I sat next to her and conjured a handkerchief and made her face me so I could wipe her face clean. I smiled at her before saying, “See? All better now.” She didn’t answer and stared across the Forbidden Forest. I saw smoke in the far distance but I had no idea what it was so I ignored it. We stayed quiet for awhile before I asked her, “So what happened after you left that day in Transfiguration?”

Celeste was quiet for a moment and said, “After Professor Dumbledore got me, we ran to his office where we got an IM from Chiron. He and Chiron go way back so Dumbledore helped keep my status as a demigod quiet. Anyways Dumbledore told Chiron that the dementors were blocking the moon a lot so the moonlight was making me weak each day. So it was decided that I would go back to camp to recover and return perhaps within the next few years but it wasn’t possible. There was also the possibility that my mom’s lover from the past would come back to harm me so it would provoke her to fight against him. But luckily I managed to escape and return to Hogwarts. I wanted to come back so badly Draco, to protect Harry at all costs but I wasn’t able to. I had to fight in battles and two major wars. With everything that happened, I had forgotten my duties and began helping to protect my home. That’s why I never came back.” She let me sink it all in before speaking again.

“I also left a couple things that were never finished and intend to do so after we fight this evil that’s approaching.” “It isn’t Lord Voldemort right?” iasked tensing up quickly “No, he no longer exists, he is long gone but it is another threat that will be here by tomorrow so you must go and get ready.” We left the Owlery and headed straight to the Great Hall where some of the demiogds were there and the rest of the students from third year and up. The first and second years were taken to safety. Despite our huge population, there weren’t enough fighters. I was about to ask Celeste on what to do but she disappeared. I scanned quickly but I couldn’t find her. Conner saw me and he ran up with Travis.

“Did you find her?” asked Conner.

“I did and we came here together but she disappeared again.” I said.

“Oh for Hades sake! Right when we need her she goes off doing gods knows what!” Travis exclaimed. “Don’t worry bro, we still have strong fighters here.” Conner nodded.

He then told me, “Go suit up and join the rest of the medical team with Will and Nico. We will need your help with medical supplies and you’re the quickest to get things done.” I nodded and took off. I grabbed my armor and a dagger knowing I will be having to cut open some wounds and a dagger is pretty sharp in my opinion. I joined Will and Nico and waited for instructions. Percy and Annabeth came running in and grabbed all the demigods and told them about the shrine and I stood by in a safe hearing distance to know what was happening.

“The shrine ‘s light is fading, its as if it knows something has happened and losing its magic and we think that the shrine is what making the magic barrier stable. We don’t know for how long it’ll hold but unless we find Celeste, who knows how long this place will hold.”  Percy said quickly. “We also managed to scout the enemy area but we don’t know for sure who is leading the attack but we know that it has to do something with this place.” Annabeth said.

“Guys, we have a problem thought. Even with the entire school here and us with them, we won’t last long. Our group is just too small to cover the entire school grounds.” Reyna said, “We will barely last only a few hours most.”

“The convenient we are here no?” a voice called out from the entrance of the Great Hall. There were a bunch of kids in a mix of purple, orange and silver, and in front was a centaur with a half human body and half white stallion bottom. I stared in awe and with a jolt I realized that this must be the Chiron Celeste was telling me.

“Chiron!”, Annabeth called out happily and rushed to go hug him tightly. The rest of the demigods joined her after recovering from their brief shock. Percy was still in shock and began stuttering, “What…when…how…HOW THE HADES DID YOU GET BOTH CAMPS AND THE HUNTERS TO COME HERE????” “Well, Celeste opened up a portal long enough for all of us to come through. Where is she anyways?” Chiron began looking for her but no avail. “Heroes, where is she?” Conner went up and told him, “We have no idea, she accidentally went into Guardian mode and became a totally different person Chiron. Without meaning to, she used Nico to use his Underworld powers making him a bit weak since he hadn’t fully recovered from shadow-traveling the Athena Parthenos.” Chiron was surprised for a moment but regained his composure and faced Professor McGonagall.

“Minerva, the rest of the demigods have come here to help with the battle. We have no idea what the outcome will be but with both demigod camps and the hunters, we will not let evil win.” She nodded and told all the students, “Listen to what the demigods tell you. Do what they command so nothing will happen to our school once more.” We nodded.

Reyna, Frank, Percy and Annabeth went up and the four of them began organizing where everyone would be going. The healer group would stay on standby unless needed on the battle field. The archers led by Thalia would go onto high spots all around the school and attack the enemy from above. Everyone else would fight on the front lines. I worried a bit because during the entire time, Celeste made no appearance. I joined the others on standby near the entrance and we waited. It felt like an eternity just waiting when suddenly a roar was heard in the distance. From where I stood, I saw a bunch of monsters I couldn’t dream of. In front was a man in golden armor and he looked like a leader waiting for the enemy to approach. The demigods that came here first stood in front of everyone else, with their weapons drawn ready to attack. The man sneered and called out, “I will not fight you puny demigods no matter what you have fought.” I saw Conner clench his sword so tight his knuckles turned white. “I will destroy you all and make this place my own! I will overpower the magic making this place _safe_.” I was about to charge him but I heard something that made me stop and make my heart jump in joy.

“Don’t you dare Endymion!” a voice yelled out in pure anger and hatred from behind all the fighters.


	14. Chapter 14

Celeste’s POV

After yelling out at Endymion, the students parted enough space for me to walk through to where the front line demigods were at. Conner grabbed my wrist and whispered, “Moonie, don’t do it! He’s strong, you won’t stand a chance against him!” I twisted my wrist our of his grip and told him, “Conner, I’ve fought him before, he doesn’t know how strong I really am.” I faced Endymion, “Endymion, how did you even get here in the first place? You haven’t been around for over a hundred years!” He smugly smiled and said, “That little pink toad summoned me through her magic. She was easy to manipulate and that’s how I managed to get here and know exactly you were here. What I didn’t expect was for you to make her suffer in the Underworld.” I growled at him, “Well, what are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to do something?” He sneered and yelled out, “Attack!”

Instantly, all sorts of monsters appeared from empousis to a Minotaur that was looking directly at Percy. “Great! You again!” Percy yelled out at him in frustration, “Can’t stay dead for long can you!” The Minotaur roared at him as well. I faced Conner and told him, “You deal with the monsters, I’ll deal with this idiot.” He nodded. I closed my eyes and summoned my armor, all made out of silver imperium crystal and called out my sword named Celtic, my preferred weapon. I faced Enymion and told him,   
“You will never take this place. I will never let you take it.” He sneered and drew out his Celestial sword,before saying, “You pathetic demigod. You will soon realize that no matter how strong you think you are, I will win no matter what.”

We charged at each other with incredible speed and that is what provoked the monsters to attack. We circled each other once, before he lunged at me and I dodged it. _Lunge. Strike. Block. Lunge. Strike. Block._ That’s how we fought with occasional hand to hand combat. While I was fighting Endymion, everyone else were doing their best to make sure not to get the school damaged. The Romans fought on the west side, Greeks on the east and Hogwarts on both the north and south, and the Hunters shooting rains of arrows and hitting the enemy right on target. Conner fought alongside me to make sure no other enemy tried to get to me while I was attacking Endymion. I  managed to lunge at Endymion and struck him on his leg and made him bleed golden blood. “Arrg!  You’ll pay for that!” he yelled out in anger. I smirked, “Unlikely!” He gave me a look and began gathering energy before I realized that it was aimed for me. I crouched down knowing if that thing hit me, I was a goner. I shut my eyes but I felt no pain.

I looked up and saw a staff and four orbs surrounding me. The staff belongs to my Guardian form and the orbs I realized, were the founders in their ghost form. I saw that they had formed a protective barrier all around the fighter and making the enemy disappear on the spot. I then grabbed the form, nodding at the founders and yelled out, “By the power of the moon, we the Council, of all ancient magic, force you out for all eternity!” “Noooooooooooo! You cannot do this to me! I am Endymion! I control you!” “Never. You will not destroy my home! Ever! You will be sent to Tartarus and never ever come back to this world. I FORBID IT!”

 I grabbed the staff, pointed it directly at him and shot out all the energy I had towards him.  In a blinding white light, he disappeared into thin smoke which was then absorbed into the ground and he was gone for good. I faced the founders, “Godric, Rowena, Helga, Salazar, I thank you.” “You are welcome my dear.” Godric said. “We knew you were risking your life, so we made sure that would not happen.” Helga said. “You are a part of us and we would never let you down.” I smiled at that. “You protect this school to make sure it would be around today.” Salazar said. I began crying at this point and Conner came up to me holding me tight.

“Its ok. Not only did you protect this place, you protected Camp Half-Blood during the war with your powers. You are both a demigod and a guardian because that is who you are.” I nodded. Salazar then came up to me and said, “Celeste, head to the shrine, you know what to do.” And the founders disappeared back to their room in the castle. I felt my eyes widen up knowing exactly what he meant. Professor McGonagall came up next to me and asked, “What does he mean ‘head to the shrine’?” I didn’t say anything and led everyone to the shrine.

The shrine wasn’t damaged during the attack, thankfully, and I went to the front of it. The shrine calmed me down a bit and I noticed that there were moonlace surrounding it, courtesy of Katie and Calypso for growing it and Lou Ellen for putting some magic to keep it blooming all year round and not affected by any weather conditions. The shrine was surrounded with everyone and were whispering about gods knows what. I turned to face everyone and called out a couple of people.

“Nico, Hazel, Jason, Thalia, Percy, Frank, can you guys come here? I need your help with something and it’ll only work with children of the Big Three.” I asked. They came forward. “There are four pillars holding up the shrine, Nico and Hazel, you’ll take the one facing east, Jason, Thalia, you two will take the one facing west, Percy, Frank, you two will take the south. I’ll take the one facing north.”

“Wait, what is it that we’re doing exactly?” asked Jason cautiously as if he was afraid of what my reaction was going to be.

“I’ll explain afterwards. For now, do what I tell you. Give yourselves enough room to run to the shrine. Use your weapon and godly power and aim toward your assigned pillar. When I give the signal, we’ll take off at the same time and once you’re a few meters away, jump and hit the pillar.” They nodded though confusion was written all over their faces. “What about you Celeste? Each of us have someone related to a godly parent. But you don’t.” _He’s right._ I thought. “I’ll do it with her.” Conner said coming up next to me. I stared at him, “But Conner..” “Shhh. I know what I’m doing trust me.” I nodded slowly and began to back up and everyone did the same.

I took a running position, and took a deep breath while drawing out Celtic and putting all my lunar powers in it.

“NOW!” I yelled.

We took off and getting dangerously close when I took a leap with Conner next to me. I brought down Celtic and sliced through the north pillar destroying it in the process and everyone did the same. “Take cover!” yelled Annabeth. I curled up next to Conner as we blocked ourselves from the energy that the shrine had released.  A blinding silver light pulsed through the entire school and then exploded and spreading white smoke was around us. As soon as the smoke cleared, I immediately gave a blood curling scream as I felt something within me hurt as if I had swallowed greek fire and being poked with roman spears. Conner tried to calm me down but I was in too much pain to take notice. I then momentarily blacked out but I regained consciousness as Will was giving me some ambrosia.

“Celeste! You ok?” asked Conner frantically. “Yeah m’fine” I mumbled. I tried to get up but the others wouldn’t let me so I ended up just sitting instead. I looked at where the shrine was and I choked back a sob. The entire shrine was gone along with some of the moonlace and all that it left behind were these thin books. Clarisse noticed what I was looking at and got them form me. As soon as she picked them up, more moonlace grew in place. She handed them to me and held them close to me.

“So, care to explain what happened?” Jason asked. Piper smacked his head , “Ow!” I stifled a giggle. I then faced the demigods and everyone else and told them.

“When the shrine was destroyed, not only did you release the energy from it, you relieved me from my protector duties. That shrine is what kept me and the founders here. The founders created it but because they left their imprint of magic, it wouldn’t allow their souls to go to the Underworld. Sorry Nico, I know your dad hated the paper work.” He only nodded in understanding. “Anyways, when we destroyed it, it allowed them to finally be free.” I faced the witches and wizards, “Not only can you fight with your wands, you now have the ability to fight with a new method of technique that can be duseful in case another war happens again.” All the professors came up and bowed at me, their students doing the same. I looked down in my hands and I knew what Salazar wanted me to do.

“Harry Potter, Hannah Abott, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy. Come here.” The four of them came up to me.

“The founders, well, they left something here knowing that one day, these would be useful in the future. I never really knew what it was at first but after spending so many years, I figured out what it was.” They were confused but didn’t mention anything.

 I faced Hannah first telling her, “Hannah Abbot I present this to you directly from your house founder. She was a daughter of the goddess of agriculture, thus giving your house the ability to grow plants and proving your loyalty during the wizarding war. This was the diary of Helga Hufflepuff, daughter of Demeter, legacy of Hecate, founder of the Hufflepuff House and co-founder of Hogwarts.” I gave her a black diary with a yellow stripe running down both the front and back cover with a picture of a badger.

I faced Luna next, “Luna Lovegood, I present this to you directly from your house founder. She was a daughter the goddess of wisdom, thus making your house have the ability to be smarter than others and proving your ability to think things through during the wizarding war. This was the diary of Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Athena, founder of the Ravenclaw House and co-founder of Hogwarts.” I gave her a blue diary with a bronze stripe running down on both the front and back cover with a picture of a raven.

I then faced Harry next, “Harry Potter,I present this to you directly from your house founder. He was a son of the god of the skies, thus giving your house the ability to fly well during Quidditch games and proving your ability to be a leader when necessary. This was the diary of Godric Gryffindor, son of Zeus, founder of the Gryffindor House and co-founder of Hogwarts.” I gave him a red diary with a gold stripe running down on both the front and back cover with a picture of a lion.

Lastly, I faced Malfoy, “Draco Malfoy, I present this to you directly from your house founder. He was a son of the god of cleverness, thus giving your house the ability to think of things to somewhat outsmart others and proving your ability to do Dark Arts just as well as the Dark Lord. This was the diary of Salazar Slytherin, son of Hermes, founder of the Slytherin House and co-founder of Hogwarts.” I gave him a green diary with a silver stripe running down both front and back cover with a picture of a basilisk.

“Each of you received this diary because you have proven to yourselves worthy enough to become their legacies. Inside the diary, you will find things about your founder and what made them create their house and the traits that came with it. Oh and Malfoy,” He looked at me with a startled look, “Sal didn’t want to make his house cunning and all. He was being manipulated by Gaea at the time, so he made me promise that if I ever found his legacy, look in chapter 345. You’ll know what it is.” He gave me a sharp nod. “Remember, once you have read it but don’t share the information, use it to show what your founder wanted to do for Hogwarts. Once you have finishes reading the diary, come back here to this exact spot. Your heir will be here and you will know exactly whom it will be then.” I then turned my back on them and went straight to Nico.

“Neeks, can you make sure the founders receive Elysium? They deserve it.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” I faced Conner and told him, “You know, when I first arrived here, I fell hard for Salazar because he was a son of Hermes but I knew it wouldn’t work out. We were too different. So I focused on making sure nothing dangerous happened to the school. That is until I decided to start schooling here and I fell hard for Malfoy for his family was a legacy of Hermes but same thing because of what was happening to camp. And I met you, and I fell hard for you but this time I knew you were the one.” He smiled and pulled into a deep kiss and I didn’t hold back. I pulled apart and continued, “Now that I am no longer a Guardian, I have now become a full demigod.”

Conner grin just widened and got a familiar sparkle in his eyes and I just smiled. I faced the rest of the demigods, “Meet us at the front entrance and have your things ready to depart. All the demigods nodded and left instantly leaving only me, Conner, the professors and the rest of Hogwarts,

“Well, now that both Umbridge and Endymion are gone for good, I am no longer the protector of Hogwarts. I want to thank all of you for letting me watch over you even if most of the time it was in secret. But we really must go, there are things that need to be done back home.” Professor McGonagall came up to me and gave me a tight hug with tears threating to spill over. “You will be missed my dear and you are welcome back to visit us.” I smiled a bit but I didn’t want to tell her that I was only able to come through was because of my Guardian side. So instead I just gave her a small smile.

We told good bye to everyone and headed out to the entrance of the school. All the demigods and hunters were there waiting.

“Ready to head back?” I called out happily. There was a chorus of yeses. “Heroes, be ready to enter the portal. Once reaching to the other side, leave the area clear for the rest to fall through.” Chiron called out.

I stepped in front and summoned a moon portal in my hands, “GO!” I yelled out. I threw it in front and the portal opened wide and immediately, everyone ran through. As soon as Conner was about to go through, I yelled at him, “Conner! I’ll be there soon!” He nodded and ran through. I closed the portal and faced the school once more.

“Founders,” I whispered, “I wish you luck and may the gods eternally be with you.” I opened up a smaller portal and went through. As soon as I got to the other side and closed it behind me, Conner ran up to me and gave a bone crushing hug and said, “You may be a demigod, but you will always be a guardian at heart.”

 I gave a smile and silently agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in awhile! i have been busy with school and had writer's block for awhile but heres the next chapter. enjoy!

Conner’s POV

It’s been nineteen years since Celeste ended her position as Guardian. We’ve been living back at Camp happily as no casualties have happened since. Camp Half Blood has expanded thanks to Annabeth and Chiron. They created a New Athens for us older demigods so that we can still train and live with our younger siblings despite not being in the same cabins.

Everyone got married during the years after we left Hogwarts. The first being Percy and Annabeth’s after they graduated from the college in New Rome. They have two kids a boy and a girl and are currently expecting a third. They still get nightmares from Tartarus but not as serious as when they were younger. Annabeth is still the official architect of Olympus and Percy is currently the head instructor in swordsmanship.

Jason and Piper got married a couple of months later and had two kids. Jason continued his promise of building shrines for all the gods and is an instructor on teaching on showing other demigods on how to be a leader in quests. Piper is one of the instructors teaching on how to fight with small weapons.

Hazel and Frank got married a few years after Jason and Piper did and Nico, surprisingly was their flower boy. They have three kids. They currently live in New Rome but still visit every two weeks. Frank resigned his position as praetor after getting married but is still asked to give advice to the current praetors. Hazel teaches horseback riding over there as well.

Nico and Will got married a few weeks after Hazel and Frank got married. Both of them work in the camp infirmary and you can never see one of them by themselves without the other.

Clarisse and Chris are currently fiancées and are still planning their wedding but they said last I heard around mid-September or so. Both are the instructors on defensive tactics and distractions.

Leo and Calypso got married a few months ago and opened up their mechanical workshop and its been going good with their business. They don’t have children but are planning to in the future.

Lou Ellen and Cecil are still best friends and still play pranks on everyone and they both teach on how to control magic and how to make things go haywire in seconds.

Reyna is currently dating a mortal and the guy’s a good fellow. He believes in the Greek and Roman gods and is able to see though the mist and Chiron allowed him to live here at CHB and he is also welcomed at Camp Jupiter. I’ve talked to the guy plenty of times and he told me he plans to propose to Reyna soon but doesn’t know when. Good luck to that dude.

My brother Travis got married to Katie about seven years ago and currently have three kids. They have been living a happy life despite them still bickering all the time, but they always make up after wards for the sake of the kids. I still pull pranks with Travis but we try not to make them serious and we teach our younger half siblings on how to pickpocket someone during a Capture the Flag game. Katie had opened up a flower shop and people are always asking her advice on how to make their plants bloom as such. She doesn’t mind but some days, you don’t want to cross paths with her.

I got married with Celeste just a few days ago and we’ve been pretty good together.  Celeste has been doing alright since we left Hogwarts, occasionally being moody for not being able to return. Other than that, she’s been awesome. We were walking around the camp checking in with the newer campers and such. We were passing by the Hecate cabin when someone yelled out, “Hey you two! Hold up!” We turned around and saw Lou Ellen coming out with another camper around 10 or 11.

“What’s up Lou Ellen?” I asked.

“I want you to meet someone. Guys this is Janelle one of my half siblings. She just joined our cabin a few days ago. Janelle this is Conner, son of Hermes and his wife Celeste, daughter of Selene.”

“Hello.” Janelle said cheerily. We smiled at her and Celeste was about to ask her something when an owl came out of nowhere and landed on Janelle’s shoulder. The owl was carrying a envelope on one of its leg and stuck it out to Janelle. She grabbed it with shaky hands. The owl then hooted and took off.

We stared at the envelope on what felt like an eternity. “What is this? A message from Lady Athena?” asked Lou Ellen.

“No. It’s a Hogwarts letter.” said Celeste, “They use owls to send their acceptance letters to anyone who has magic in them. Since your mom is the goddess of magic, you father must have been either a wizard or a mortal, giving you the ability to perform magic.”

“My dad works at an airline in Minnesota.” Janelle said.

“Then a mortal. Which makes you half mortal and half witch.” Celeste said, “Well, what do want? You can stay here at Camp Half Blood or go to Hogwarts and visit during the holidays.”

Janelle thought for a moment and said, “I want to go to Hogwarts and visit for the holidays. If there’s an emergency here, I will come back.” Celeste smiled.

“Well then kiddo, lets get you ready.” Lou Ellen said, “We should go discuss with Chiron about this.”

The four of us went to the Big House and talked to Chiron. He was ok with it.

“So, how are you going to get Janelle to Hogwarts?” Chiron asked. Lou Ellen and I looked at each other in surprise.

“I’ll take her.” Celeste said. “No, you can’t take her! You don’t have the ability to transport yourselves to England.” I cried out.

She just looked at me. “Conner, don’t worry. I can just summon a portal. I managed to summon the Guardian staff just a couple of days ago. I even tried opening a portal and it worked. I can go back now.” Celeste said.

I just stared in shock. With a sigh I told her, “Alright but I’m going too.” She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. “So, when do we leave?” “Soon. Janelle meet us at the amphitheater in one hour.” She nodded and took off with Lou Ellen. Chiron dismissed us and we went out and headed back to our place in New Athens.

“Celeste are you sure you want to return? I mean, after all this time?” I asked with concern. We stopped. “Yes, Conner. I do. It’s time for a new generation to get a hold of the diaries. I must be there to make sure that the process goes by smoothly. I believe they know who its going to be but are unsure when to do so.”

 “Oh.”

We walked to our apartment and began gathering a few things including our weapons just in case we come across a monster. There were fifteen minutes left so we went to the amphitheater and waited for Janelle. She came a few minutes after.

“Well. Are you two ready?” asked Celeste. Janelle and I nodded. Celeste turned around and summoned her staff. She pointed it in front of her.

“By the power of the moon, bring forth the portal between space dimensions, show the light!” A portal appeared in front of us. All the demigods bid us farewell and we went through. The portal led us to some dark alley. Celeste walked out first and waited for me and Janelle to walk out afterwards.

“Some place.” I said. Janelle giggled while Celeste just shook her head. “We should IM Chiron and tell him we got here.” I nodded and fished out a drachma from my pocket. Janelle created a bubble of water from one of the bottle waters we had with us.

“O Iris, accept this offering. Show us Chiron at Camp Half Blood.” Immediately the image shifted and Chiron’s face appeared. “Chiron!”, called out Celeste, “We’ve made it safely.” “Very well my dear. Safe journey and may the gods be with you.” “Thanks.” I cut off the conection and Janelle made the water go back into the bottle although most of it fell to the ground.

“Oops. Sorry.” She said. “It’s alright. We have more anyways. Well Celeste, where to?” I said. “To Gringotts of course. We need to change some of the drachmas to the wizard currency. Come on, this way.” We got out of the alley and were instantly surrounded by extremely bright light.

“Oh gods! It better not be Apollo’s doing.” Janelle cried out. “Nope, just this place it extremely colorful, I can tell you that.” I said. Celeste just laughed.

“Janelle, welcome to Diagon Alley, where you can get everything you need for Hogwarts.” Celeste called out as she walked briskly as if she was a tour guide. Janelle and I caught up with her. We reached the end of the road and in front of us was a huge white marble building saying Gringotts.

“So this is the place?” “Yup, let’s go.” We went inside and straight to the counter at the end of the hallway. The goblin whom was sitting there didn’t even bother to look up when we got there. “How may I help you?”

“I wish to speak with your head goblin please.” Celeste said. “No one will see the head goblin unless you have an appointment.” I was about to give that goblin a piece of my mind but Celeste gave me her ever famous wolf stare and I stayed quiet. She turned back to the goblin and uttered two words.

“Lunar Eclipse.”

Immediately, all the goblins stopped what they were doing and shot their heads up and looked at where we were standing. I instinctively put Janelle behind me and was about to draw out my sword but then what happened next surprised me.

“Your Highness! I am so sorry! If I had known you were coming this would have been a completely different story!” the goblin piped up. Celeste just smiled and told him, “Your Head Goblin?” “Immediately Your Highness!” He hurried out and quickly returned with another goblin whom came in front of all three and bowed to her.

“Your Highness, what an honor! My name is Ragstoff, the Head Goblin.What can Gringotts do for you?” “I wish to change these drachmas and visit the Omega Vaults.” Ragstoff’s eyes widened. “The Omega Vaults? I am sorry your Highness, but no one can enter the Omega Vaults unless they are related to the original owners.”

“Well, we can. We are the children of those owners. You have met our parents long ago.” “But how? They came when Gringotts first opened!” “Ragstoff, our parents are the Olympian gods. They can be in any form they wish to be and have existed since the ancient times. At some point of their time, they came here and prospered for a while before moving on west. The Olympians currently reside in Manhattan, New York. When they were here, one of the goddesses created this world and she allowed every god and goddess to place something valuable here in Gringotts knowing that their children would come here in the future. How do I know all this? My mother had told me and she showed me what to do when the time was right.” I stared in awe not knowing that my dad had been a part of this. “But in order for you to believe that we are related to the original owners, may I present to you Janelle Trent, daughter of Hecate, my husband Conner Stoll, survivor of both the Battle of Manhattan and the war with Gaea, co counselor of Cabin 11 and a son of Hermes. And of course myself, survivor of Interstellar War from the past, survivor of Battle of Manhattan and war with Gaea, former guardian of Hogwarts, former leader of the Council of Elder Magic, and daughter of Selene.”

Ragstoff nodded once, as if he knew Celeste wasn’t lying. “Well then, to the vaults?” We nodded and headed straight to the mine carts. “The Interstellar Wars? When was that?” I asked Celeste as we walked behind Janelle and Ragstoff. “The interstellar Wars was this huge battle back on the moon where kingdoms would fight for territory and power. Always power. My mother had chosen my older sibling to become ruler just before a surprise attack came upon us. My sibling used a crystal known throughout the kingdom as the Silver Imperium Crystal, the same crystal that Celtic is made out of but instead, it is tuned to emotions. My sister had to use her powers over it to break the fights and bring peace throughout the kingdom. It took a while but it worked. She gave birth to a child a few years after but I don’t know what happened after that. I had left to protect Hogwarts so I don’t know what happened to my mother or sister or niece.”

“When the gods came to England, I asked my mother what had happened to the kingdome and she told me it fell  but my sister’s daughter was reincarnated here into this world. Currently she is training to become queen one day but for now, she’s just busy protecting her city. I managed to get into contact with her and have seen her a few times, and she’s told me everything that has happened to her and I’ve told her all about that has happened to us at CHB and Camp Jupiter. So far, she’s going to go into battle with some dark force but they aren’t as deadly as the enemies we had during the Battle of Manhattan.”

“Oh wow, I remember hearing about a heroine that has saved this city in some country so many times a lot back them She’s related to you? That is so awesome Celeste!” I told her. Celeste smiled and went straight to the mine cart. I sat next to her and Janelle sat next to Ragstaff. The mine craft went along as I was holding to the edge for life. _Oh Styx! Don’t let me fall out of this thing!_ We passed by a waterfall and all of us got wet.

“RAGSTAFF!” I roared in anger. “Sorry! I thought we were going to avoid it!” I was pissed by the time we reached the end of the line. The cart slowed down long enough for us to bump into the end of the line stands. Ragstaff looked worried for a moment and snapped his fingers. Towels appeared in front of us and we dried ourselves off as best as we could. “This way.” Ragstaff said. The four of us walked for a few minutes before reaching a large circular areas.

“These are the Omega Vaults or as you see it as the Olympians vaults which contain wizardry money and weapons of both imperium and celestial or in Her Highness’s place, silver crystal.” “Sweet!” cried out Janelle, “But how do we get in?” Celeste and I looked at each other. Seems like Selene didn’t tell Celeste on how to open the vaults.

“Like this my dear, go to your godly parent’s vault. Place a hand on the circle that is underneath their symbol. The door will only open by a demigod touch only if that demigod is related to that god or goddess.” I did what Ragstoff said and instantly, the door opened. Janelle and Celeste did the same. I went into my dad’s vault and began to stock up on a bunch of coins and a couple of retractable swords and daggers. I even found a pair of flying shoes. Hey, you never know when you’ll need a pair of flying shoes unless they’ve been cursed to go to Tartarus then you’re in trouble. I stepped out of the vault and waited for Celeste and Janelle to collect their things from their mother’s vaults. Ragstaff was helping Janelle with how to use the wizardry currency and how much is worth put together. After we all climbed back to the cart and went back to the main platform and left Gringotts.

I had Janelle show me the letter that Hogwarts had given her and with a jolt I realized that the school year began tomorrow! “Um, Celeste? How do we get Janelle here to the Hogwarts Express? According to this letter, the train departs tomorrow.” “What? Lemme look at that!” She skimmed it quickly before saying, “Dammit! We have to leave early if we want to get to the station on time tomorrow! Ugh, ok thi is what we’ll do. We’ll stay here at the Leaky Cauldron and leave early tomorrow. For now we need to get Janelle her wand and school supplies. Come on.” The three of us ran all around Diagon Alley and finished up before it started to get dark.

“Well, can we at least stop by that one store with the man and the weird hat with a rabbit popping out? We need to blow off some steam.” “Yes please!” Janelle said immediately and began doing puppy dogs at Celeste. Celeste looked at her and told us it was alright. “Yes! Come one Janelle! Race ya!” We took off leaving Celeste behind but by the time she got there, I had already pulled six pranks on the entire store. “Oh Conner!” Celeste said laughing with tears beginning to form. I was surrounded by these sweets that look good but I was a bit suspicious as to why there were these things called puking pastilles. I grabbed some just to see what they were. Janelle wanted to get some pink puffy creature and I have no idea what it was so I didn’t bother to question her. Along we went and it started to get really dark when Celeste decided that we should head to the pub and book a room for the night. The bartender was really nice and gave us a room with two beds and promised to wake us up early to give us time to get to the station.

Janelle IM Lou Ellen and Chiron while Celeste and I bought dinner and made sure Janelle had her things ready for the next day. It was getting late so all three of us decided to go to sleep with weapons in our hands just in case a monster decided to attack us while we slept. You can never be too careful if you’re a demigod in unknown territory.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry readers! I've been busy with school and i had constant writer's block for this one but i finally managed to get it done. So enjoy!

Celeste’s POV

 We were sleeping soundly and once the light was coming in the room, I woke up with a start. I looked around and I saw Janelle hanging halfway from the bed and Conner was next to me snoring and hogging his pillow. I just snorted at him and got out of bed. I was stretching when I heard someone knocking on the door so I went to open it.

“Yes?” I asked. “ Hello madam, my name is Tom the bartender here and I came to let you know that breakfast is ready and to leave afterwards to get to Kings Cross afterwards. I have made arrangements to have the Knight Bus come a take you.” “Oh, alright then. Thank you Tom. We shall go downstairs immediately.” He nodded and left and I closed the door.

I grabbed my shirt and a pair of jeans while trying to wake up Conner and Janelle. “Conner get up. We’ll be leaving pretty soon and we don’t want to be late.” “Mmm? Oh fine. I’ll get up in ten.” I sighed and whispered in his ear, “There’s a drakon here and it’s going to kidnap me.” “WHAT? WHERE? I’LL SAVE YOU!” I laughed as he scrambled out of bed and making Janelle fall out and hit her head on the floor. “Oh, Janelle you alright?” “Yeah I’m ok. I got a thick skull.” I smiled and had them both change before the three of us headed down.

The three of us brought down Janelle’s trunk and bags down to the counter and I ordered all three of us heaps of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash brown and toast along with orange juice. I walked up to a fireplace and made sure no one was looking and I tossed some toast into it muttering to the gods. Conner and Janelle did the same and once they came back we quickly ate the rest of our food and waited for the Knight Bus to arrive.

It came and it dropped us off in front of the station. We went inside and I explained to Janelle on how to enter into Hecate’s world. “We’re on the mortal side and the world that we are going to be entering is the magic world. Stay close to me. Once we get to the other side get to the first carriage that is connected to the engine of the train. Janelle was in front of us followed by Conner and I was behind him holding his hand. We were close to getting to the train when I accidentally bumped into someone and I let go of Conner’s hand in the process.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t see you there.” I said immediately.” “Its o-Celeste?!” they guy said. I looked up at him and I immediately recognized his emerald green eyes. “Harry?! What are you doing here?” “I came to drop my kids off before they head to Hogwarts. What about you?”

I blinked. “Di Immortales! Sorry Harry. I have to go!” I said quickly and rushed into the carriage and locked the door with my magic. “Celeste!” Harry yelled out. I ignored his calls and went to find Conner. I found him talking to the conductor. “Conner! How much time till the train departs?”

“Right now in fact why?” he said. “Why do you ask?” “Styx! Harry saw me!” “WHAT?! HOW?!” “I bumped into him and he wanted to know what I was doing here but I didn’t tell him and I ran in here blocking the door with my magic.” “Celeste!” “I know I know! I panicked. I didn’t know what else to do.” He sighed. “Well, the train is moving so relax. Meet David, he’s the conductor and a son of Hephaetus.”

“Oh, hi. Sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier.” “Its alright. And its nice to meet fellow demigods. But you are English demigods correct?” “Yeah, we’re American demigods from Camp Half-Blood.” “Oh wow, all the way from the other side. What are you two doing here anyways?” “Well,” I said, “We’re dropping off a demigod at Hogwarts since she got a letter from Hogwarts. Her name is Janelle Trent and her father is a mortal and her mother is Hecate. Conner and I are going along to make sure no monsters try to attack her along the way. If a monster does come, then the three of us will take it down.”

“Ah, I see, well then me and my wife will help as well. Her name’s Amelia daughter of Aphrodite and she’s the trolley lady here on the train. You’ll meet her in a few.” I nodded and then I remembered something else. “Hey David, is it alright if Conner and I stayed on the train till we get to Hogwarts? I have something to do there and well, this s the only way to get there safely.” “Of course. Demigods are always welcomed on the Hogwarts Express.” I sighed. “Thanks.”

 _Now what? It’ll be a long time till we get to the school. And I don’t want to tell Conner that I’m pregnant and that the child will be the next Guardian. Maybe if I can find the heirs to the diary holders…_ I thought as I left the engine room to the compartment that was next to it. As I was deep in thought, I almost crashed into a huge cart filled with colorful goodies. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.” “That’s alright darling. Are you alright?” asked a lady with brown hair with grey streaks appearing on the sides with fair skin and I figured that this must be David’s wife. “Are you Amelia?” “Why yes I am and you are?” “Celeste, daughter of Selene.” “Oh, a halfblood! Come with me dearie.” I followed her to a storeroom where she started to put away the things from the cart. What she said next surprised me.

“So, when do you plan to tell him?” I blinked in surprised and responded, “What do you mean?” “Oh darling, you have that glow. I’m a daughter of Aphrodite, I know these things. Your glow is faint right now but give it a few months, you’ll be glowing with happiness. Right now, you about three weeks along.” I smiled softly and nodded. “Well, you are totally right. I am having a child but I haven’t told him yet.” Amelia nodded and she led me out of the storeroom. “Well child, you need to tell him soon especially if you plan to stay at Hogwarts for the next nine months.” “You’re right. Hmm, I might have an idea. It’s a risky plan though.” “Do it.” Amelia said seriously, “Do it now while you have the chance.” I nodded. I walked with Amelia back to the engine room where Conner and David were there talking avidly with Janelle about how camp has changed over the years.

“So, since the war with Gaea, our friend Jason, who is a son of Jupiter has dedicated himself making sure every god and goddess has a shrine in both CHB and Camp Jupiter. The last one that’s been made recently was Celeste’s mom. It’s really nice. Oh hey you two. Everything good?” Amelia nodded and the claimed that it would be awhile before we would see her and David since they needed to be occupying their time with the engine. The three of us nodded and went back to our compartment. Conner fell asleep next to the window while Janelle IMed Chiron to discuss gods knows what. I just sat there starring at the window wondering how I was going to tell Conner about the baby and the ritual that needs to happen.

I know it was my job to be as a Guardian but after that day of giving those diaries I wondered if I would still be able to complete is with my Lunarian powers. The train started to slow down and I figured that we were approaching Hogsmead. I woke up Conner and told him to leave so that I could help Janelle get into her school robes. Surprisingly, the school robes haven’t changed one bit. Conner came back just as I was putting Janelle’s tie together. “You two ready?” “Yup, let’s go.” The three of us got off and stayed away from the crowd. We had only taken afwe steps when a voice called out, “Hey Janelle! Wait up!” We looked for the owner of the voice and found ourselves face to face with a boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. I thought for a moment it was Harry but then again, this boy was too young to be him. “Oh hey. Celeste, Conner meet Albus Potter. I met him while exploring the train earlier.” Conner shook his hand and said, “Nice to meet you Albus.” “Same here.” I gave him a smiled. “Um so I was wondering if Janelle would want to come with me and my cousin. All first years have to take the boats.” “Oh um.” Janelle looked at us worriedly. I leaned in to Janelle’s ear and whispered, “Don’t worry about it, Poseidon won’t harm you besides, Albus seems to like you a lot.” Janelle redden a bit. “ And if there are any monsters around, Conner and I will get them.” She nodded and went off with Albus. Conner and I then went to the carriages. There was only one left so the two of us got on. It was a quiet ride and I decided to tell Conner what I planned to do.

“Hey Conner?” “Hmm?” “So you know how we need to get new diary holders?” “Yeah, why? You need something?” I nodded. “Yup this is what we need, moonlace which should still be at the shrine, it has to be a full moon, the former holders need to be there along with the entire school.” Here Conner gave me a look as to why the entire school needed to be involved. “Just hear me out ok? Besides that we need the power of the Guardian.”

 “Wait. Rewind. I thought the power of the Guardian had extinguished.” “It did. But now a new Guardian will take place.” “And where exactly do we find the next Guardian?” I smirked at him for a moment. I looked at me for a moment before it dawned on him. “No way. You mean? How far along are you?!” I laughed and told him, “Yes Conner believe it and according to Amelia, I’m only three weeks but I won’t stay thin for long.” He gave me a surprised kiss and then asked, “Wait, how did Amelia find out?” “She’s a child of Aphrodite for Zeus sake! She figured it out on her own.” “Ahh I see. Still, you should have told me! Anyways, back to the plan. So this child of ours whom will be a legacy of Lord Hermes and Lady Selene will also be the next Guardian.” I mumbled a sorry at him. “Boy or girl?” he asked. “Girl. In my mother’s side of the family, the next heir must be a female in order to wield the Silver Imperium Crystal or in our case, to protect Hogwarts and wield her own weapon made out of silver imperium or celestial bronze.” “Woah, we’re having a daughter. How awesome is that?” We laughed for a while and before we knew it, the carriage had stopped in front of the school. Conner stepped out first and held my hand like a gentleman should do. I got out and the two of us stood around for a moment when a voice called out, “Celeste? Conner?” The two of us looked in the direction of the voice and found ourselves looking at the current Headmistress who was Professor McGonagall.

“How are you Professor?” asked Conner cheerily. She smiled and said, “I’m doing well thank you, but what are you two doing here? It’s been years since we last saw you.” I stepped up and said, “Well, we had to drop off a demigod here, she’ll be a first year and we wanted to make sure no monster attacked along the way. And there’s something else we need to do here but if you don’t mind Professor, we would want to talk where no one will hear us.” I looked around cautiously and focused around the other students that were still lingering around. Professor McGonagall noticed and in a strict voice, “Students, go inside immediately to the Great Hall, the Sorting Feast will begin shortly.” The students scurried off inside. Professor McGonagall sighed and said, “Well then, lets go inside.” We followed her up the stairs before i realized something.

“Professor.” “Hmm?” “Won’t the students suspect why there are suddenly two adults they have never seen before?” “Not really, you will be posing as professors for DADA and Astronomy. The professor for DADA didn’t want to return this year. He was too convinced that the position was still cursed. And Professor Sinistra decided to retire at the end of the school year. I wasn’t able to find replacements on time but since you two are here, would you mind taking over? If that’s alright with you of course.” I looked at Conner and we agreed immediately. “Of course Professor, we’ll help you. We’ll even teach it together. You helped us when we first came here so now we will return the favor.” She smiled happily and led us to the Great Hall and brought us to the staff table. Some of the older professors recognized us instantly such as Madame Hooch and Professor Slughorn. Others were surprised to see us like Neville Longbottom.

“Celeste?! What are you doing here?!” asked Neville in shock but in awe. I laughed and said, “Well, Conner and I are the new DADA and Astronomy professors. Just please don’t tell anyone. I want to keep it a surprise. What about you?” He nodded and said, “I will and I’m the current professor in Herbology. As soon as Professor Sprout retired I replaced her.” “That’s fantastic Neville!” He smiled toothily and noticed that the sorting was about to begin so he made us sit next to him so that we could continue our conversation. I saw a young professor leading a lot of first years looking nervous and anxious about what was happening around them. I spotted Janelle standing nervously next to Albus and a redhead girl. She spotted me and I instantly made a mind connection and told her in Greek, “Janelle, δεν υπάρχει τίποτα να φοβάται. Conner και εγώ θα εξακολουθεί να παρακολουθήσουν πάνω σας δεν έχει σημασία σε ποιο σπίτι θα πάτε.” (Janelle, there's nothing to be afraid of. Conner and i will still watch over you no matter which house you go to.) She visibly relaxed and gave me a small smile in return. Conner nudged me with wondering eyes and I gave him a look saying that nothing was wrong. I returned to look at the students and waited for a long time for Janelle to get sorted. Albus went up when his name was called and he was sorted in Gryffindor. He looked as if a lot of pressure had been with him since he entered Hogwarts.

“JANELLE TRENT!” Conner and I whipped in in the same direction when her name was called. She looked pale and was trying to control her ADHD as much as possible. She was so scared, I didn’t know what else to do except pray to the gods that Janelle be sorted as quickly as possible before anything else happened. It took a few minutes before the Sorting Hat yelled out, “ OMEGA!”

 _Wait, what?! Please don’t tell me it said what I think it said._ Whispers immediately broke out about whom Janelle was and how was she connected to the House of Omega. Neville leaned in and whispered, “Your house disappeared after you demigods left Hogwarts twenty years ago. No one’s seen it since, not until now.” The young professor took off the hat and looked at Professor McGonagall worriedly. I assumed that not everyone knew about the demigod house. Conner and I rushed to Janelle instantly when we noticed tears were threating to spill.

“Janelle what did the sorting hat say?” Conner asked “Did it say something strange?” She nodded a yes and said softly, “I had possessed loyalty, bravery, intelligence and cunning and also, magical due to being Hecate’s daughter. I’m both half witch and half demigod.” Janelle looked at me with big round eyes, “Where do I go? There isn’t a table for the Omega House.” “Janelle, there is a Omega house. It’s just that it disappeared when the demigods were here last. It is possible for me to summon it but for now stay with the Gryffindors.” Said Professor McGonagall standing up from her chair. She then faced the rest of the school and said, “Gryffindor prefects, for now, Janelle will stay in your tower until we can make arrangements. Professor Vanele, finish the sorting. Professors, please return to your seats” The three of us nodded and Conner and I returned to our seats while the young professor finished fairly quickly. The last one was Rose Weasely who was sorted with Albus in Gryffindor. The redhead sat next to Janelle who was quietly crying and placed a comforting arm around her. The feast began immediately.

 

 

While Conner was talking to Neville on what’s been happening in our world, I talked to Professor McGonagall and asked her about the living arrangements for Janelle.

“So Professor, is it alright for Janelle to be in the Omega House despite being the only demigod to be in there? I mean, either Conner or I can be head house in the meantime.” “Oh of course, but I may need one of you to be head house for Gryffindor. The last professor was the DADA teacher and he quit last year due to too much pressure in teaching different things to different years. Also Professor Sinistra retired as she wanted to spend more time with her family.” I nodded, “Well, Conner can do DADA, returning back the basics of swordsmanship and survival along with teaching spells. I can do astronomy, which will also give me a chance to work on the diary holders ritual. And I could be head house for Gryffindor while Conner can be head house for Janelle. I’d like to keep her safe in case any monster decides to attack unexpectedly.” Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement. “Of course, you demigods need to be fit and ready for anything. Well, then the feast is almost over and I would like to present you and your husband to the entire school if that’s alright.” “Oh of course Professor but pleae mention both of my last name.” She smiled and went up to the podium.

“Students, this year we have two new professors joining us. May I present Professor Conner Stoll for Defense Against the Dark Arts and the new head of Omega and his wife, Professor Celeste Starrington Stoll for also Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy and the new head house for Gryffindor.” Everyone clapped pretty loudly since it seems to be a first that there would be two teachers teaching DADA. The two of us stood up and bowed to everyone. Conner then went up to the podium with me standing next to him and saying, “Thank you headmistress. It is an honor for Celeste and I to be here at Hogwarts. We hope to live up to your expectations. And also, please don’t make it hard for Celeste because we’re expecting our first child.” Immediately everyone awed at the news, the professors then came up and congratulated us and shook our hands along with making sure that I wasn’t taking it too hard during my pregnancy. After all that, Professor McGonagall dismissed the students and she led us to our combined room that had connected access to the Gryffindor common room. I thanked her and we looked around the room.

Conner went into the Gryffindor common room and I followed him into the room. As soon as we stepped in all the students stopped what they were doing and stared in awe as to where we just entered. Immediately Janelle came up to us dragging her new friends Albus, Rose and another boy who looked like an older version of Albus. Conner spoke up first and asked, “Hello, and you are?” The boy responded, “James Sirius Potter, Al’s older brother and Rose’s cousin. And you two are the new professors. How in Merlin’s sake are you able to enter our common room without going through the Fat Lady’s portrait?” I laughed and told him, “Well, our room is connected to the common room so we’re able to go through but all students except Janelle are able to go through. Any student who attempts to go through will get zapped. Once the Omega House is made, then Janelle will be able to go through our room to here if she wishes. Also, anyone whom is close to Janelle will be able to go to her house without having to worry. It will take a few days, but I’ll be able to have the Omega House ready by the end of this week.” James nodded and turned to Janelle, “As soon as your house is built, come find me and we’ll through you a welcoming party.” Janelle smiled and nodded.

“Well then, it’s getting late. Everyone off to bed! You start classes tomorrow morning so it’s best to get plenty of rest so you’re full of energy.” Conner said and began ushering the students to their dormitories. Rose led Janelle up the girls dormitory and I briefly heard her say that Janelle will be in her dorm until the end of the week. As soon as the last student went off, Conner and I returned to our dormitory where an Iris Message was waiting for us. What surprised me the most was not Chiron or one of the Seven or any other camper that we’ve met before.

It was my mother, Selene.


	17. Chapter 17

Conner’s POV

“Mom?!” Celeste said in surprise, “What wrong? Something happen at camp?!” Lady Selene just laughed, “No my child, I just IMed you to say this.” We waited a moment before she gave an outburst, “WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING A CHILD?! YOU SHOULD HAVE CONTACTED ME RIGHT AWAY!! BY THE GODS OF OLYMPUS!!!! WE WOULD BE THROWING A PARTY IF YOU WEREN’T HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD!!! THE MINUTE YOU AND CONNER RETURN, WE WILL DO IT IMMEDIATELY AT CAMP HALFBLOOD!! WE’LL EVEN INVITE CAMP JUPITER!!! BY THE GODS!!! I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!!!!” I laughed told her, “Lady Selene, I was just like you earlier. Celeste barely told me earlier this evening. And guess what? It’s going to be a girl!” “A girl?! Oh my gods! This will be so much easier to plan the party. But darling, are you sure you want to have the baby become the protector of the school?” “Yes mom, I won’t be able to anymore. For Hades sake, I just managed to get my powers awakened again to be able to get here. And I still need to get the Omega House ready. Any ideas?” Celeste asked.

 Selene stayed quiet for a moment before saying, “Use Moon Mistress of Magik, it’ll allow you to purify yourself and return a brief amount of power you had as a Guardian previously. The Guardian spirit won’t be able to take full control of your body but speak from within you during certain events such as creating the Omega House or during the ritual. See if the school still has the Garden of Moonlace. You will be able to get your powers there and do both rituals then. Do it within two days because it will take three days for the power to be within yourself. Watch for the side effects.” We nodded. Celeste had told me about all the rituals the Moon Kingdom had back during the Silver Millennium and all the side effects they had. Some of the side effects included getting incredibly weak and almost dying in the process or in Celeste’s case, not being able to focus all the energy at the same time. I realized we needed to let Professor McGonagall know what we were doing or else she would get upset if we didn’t let her know ahead of time.

“Well then you two, it must be pretty late so I will let you go. I must go and inform the Olympian Council of what we have talked. Good bye and may the gods eternally be with you.” I thanked her and cut the message. I then faced Celeste and asked her, “So when do you want to let Professor McGonagall know about this?” “Tomorrow morning, I might spend the day preparing for the ritual and I won’t meet my class until next week so that’ll give me time to get supplies. Do you want me to meet you at your classroom so we can start teaching DADA?” “Sure. I’m probably going to be stealing something (she gave me a look here), kidding! Actually, I was going to be teaching them the basic concepts of sword fighting. I might have to ask the Headmistress if we can get guests here to help out.” “Oh I see, you want to get either Percy or Annabeth or Jason or Nico huh?” “Yeah pretty much, I’m a decent fighter but not as good as those guys.” “True, we’ll ask her tomorrow. I’m going to be getting ready for bed now, you?” “Same.” So off we went to get ready for bed. Celeste knocked out within minutes while I stayed awake thinking that if the baby were to be the next guardian, then what would her life be like? Lonely like Celeste had been from the very beginning? Would she live long enough to see her aunt from Tokyo? How will she control her powers without neither me or Celeste being there to help? I had so many things in mind that eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up to a sharp pointy thing poking me right above the eye nearly having my sword slice it in half. I looked around and spotted a silver grey owl with a sea green stripe running down its back. I instantly knew that it was Annabeth’s and Percy’s owl with a message tied to its leg as I saw it sticking out towards me. I took the message from the leg and the owl took off briefly stopped at Celeste’s shoulder who had just stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at it confusingly before petting it gently and the owl took off from the open window.

“That was weird. What does the message say Conner?” I looked at the message and it said, “Hey Conner and Celeste. How’s everything at pig skin school? Everything good? Anyways, hope you guys are doing good. Nothing much here except Rachel sported out a prophecy while visiting Camp Jupiter. According to the new praetor Josh the prophecy goes like this,

_Daughter of Moon reveals the power from within_

_They meet again over and over_

_The sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of their fate_

_Born on this same planet, a miracle light._

I looked at Celeste for moment and noticed she was holding her stomachI instantly knew that the prophecy meant our daughter. I looked at the message one more time and saw there was a bit more. It read, “No one knows what it means, but maybe you two do. We know it’s connected to Celeste and lady Selene but that’s it. Oh Annabeth here. (The writing changed from messy to neat.) Hey you two. That prophecy has caused a lot of commotion here and Chiron has tried to calm everyone down but no avail. It got to the point where everyone from BOTH camps were taken to Olympus and the gods told us all about your ritual. Celeste, be careful. That much power can be deadly especially since you and Conner are all the way in Scotland. IM us soon. Oh and by the way, everyone is still stuck on Olympus until you guys contact us.” I looked at Celeste and we immediately created a rainbow.

“O Iris, accept this offering. Show us the Olympian Council.” The image immediately became into mist wide enough for us to see everyone lying on the ground or walking around. I looked briefly before spotting Annabeth talking to Reyna. “Annabeth! Reyna!” Celeste called out. They both whipped their heads around in the direction of our voices. “Greeks! Romans! Face the Iris Message!” Reyna called out in a commanding voice. All the campers and the gods faced us. Instantly, everyone began to ask questions about the prophecy and how was Janelle doing and I think I heard someone ask about the art. Huh. Go figure. “Hey guys, everything’s fine. We got the message and this is why we’re calling. This prophecy is related to someone but it isn’t Celeste.” “Then who is it?” asked Piper who was standing with Jason and Thalia and Lady Artemis. I looked at Celeste and we mentally braced ourselves. “The prophecy is based on our soon to be daughter.”

There was an uproar of cheering and yelling and everyone was congratulating us. Zeus then called out, “SILENCE!!!” Everyone became quiet. “Now then, congrats to the both of you but what does this prophecy states about this so called, “They meet over and over again and constellations predict their fate?” Everyone looked at Lady Artemis and Lady Aphrodite. Lady Artemis spoke up first, “Their fate in the stars is dues to that the soul of the child has existed before and her one true love has been there for her the entire time she’s been around.” Lady Aphrodite then spoke in a serious voice, “Their love life has existed for so long, it was possible that the light that has connected to their fate has almost been extinguished. I never bothered it because when I saw their fates connect I knew that tampering with it would be a big mistake. I only allowed their souls to reconnect lifetime after lifetime ” Celeste spoke up and looked directly at Lady Selene, “Then who’s soul will be within my child’s body” Lady Selene stayed quiet for a moment. My dad, Hermes went over and put a comforting arm around her and nodded. “It will be your sister’s soul. Queen Serenity, last ruler of the Silver Millennium.” Celeste swayed for a moment to let everything the three goddess said sink in. “My s-s-sister’s soul? But how? According to my niece, Serenity was able to speak to her during a battle but hasn’t spoken to her since! Mother, did my sister choose Elysium?” Lady Selene looked over at Lord Hades.

Lord Hades was standing with his children Nico and Hazel along with Frank, Will, and Lord Apollo. Everyone turned to face him which made Hades a bit uncomfortable by the sudden attention. “Yes Celeste, she chose to be reborn at the Isle of Blest. It may be the reason why your future daughter will be the next Guardian. Because Queen Serenity had given you the task of being the Guardian a millennium ago, she had given you a portion of her magic to protect the school by all costs. Your daughter will have gained both lunarian powers like you and the life span of a thousand years. That was how long you and your sister have been around so the same will be for your daughter.”

I stayed quiet for a moment before asking, “So if Serenity had chosen to be reborn, is it possible to know who her love may have been? It can’t be Endymion right? That guy was insanely crazy and always attempted to hurt her. Who else was closely connected to Queen Serenity?” Nobody answered for a long moment. Everyone was pondered in thought when a voice called out, “Can it be Salazar Slytherin?” Everyone on Olympus looked for the owner of the voice but no avail. I turned around and saw Janelle at the door of our room. Celeste noticed I wasn’t looking at the Iris Message and turned to look in the direction I was facing. “What do you mean Salazar Slytherin, Janelle? That really can’t be possible can it?”

“It is possible Celeste. I just had a dream where I saw your sister being held by Salazar when she used up all of her power from the Silver Imperium Crystal to have everyone on the moon be reborn. Salazar appeared after the battle as he had apparently sensed something was wrong. It seems to me that they were lovers then.” Celeste then asked, “Is it possible for us to see what had actually happened?” The three of us looked over at the gods. They had gotten together and began muttering in rapid Greek and I only got a few words out of it. The gods then composed themselves and stood together. Lady Hecate said, “We will be able to show you parts of what happened. For now, we will show you their time during the Silver Millennium of what had happened. That lifetime was the last one that most recently happened and we can’t go back any farther. We will do this later tonight when you three aren’t in a rush. I suspect that someone will be looking for you if we do the flashback now. Be here at exactly one o’ clock sharp.” I nodded. Janelle then asked, “Mom? Is everyone still going to be there on Olympus or will they be sent back?” Lady Hecate looked startled for a moment as all the other gods. I guess they had forgotten that they had magically summoned everyone when the prophecy was told.

“No darling, they will be sent back and summoned again when you have returned from your classes. Have a nice day you three!” she said. Lady Hecate then sliced her hand through the IM cutting off the connection leaving the three of us speechless. I coughed into my hand saying, “Well, that was interesting. Who wants breakfast?” I was smacked on the head by Celeste while she was giving me her wolf stare. Then she left the room with Janelle leaving me behind rubbing my head. I swear by the gods, that smack sure was painful. I then followed them out of the room and to the hallway where it was starting to get filled with students whom were heading down to the Great Hall to at least munch on something before starting their day. Along the way, I managed to snatch a few of the students books, quills, a tie, and even a robe. When they began to look around, they saw that I had their things and began glaring at me. I just laughed and said “Always know where you have your things and keep your guard up. Anything valuable can be stolen if your aren’t careful enough with it.” I gave their things back and went into the Great Hall. I joined Celeste and Headmistress McGonagall where they were discussing about the ritual Lady Selene had told us late last night. I was about to sit down when Neville came up to me with a bunch of parchments with writing on it. I looked at him and asked “What is this?!” Neville looked surprised, “Class schedules. Since your wife is head house for Gryffindor, its her responsibility to hand out the parchments to the students but since she’s talking to the headmistress about something, I thought I would give it to you since your student, Janelle Trent is the only one in her house and give everyone else their schedules since Janelle is sitting at their table. Here ya go!” I grabbed the papers and went over to the Gryffindor table. I saw Janelle’s paper was the first one on the stack so I went over to her first.

“Hey Janelle. Hey everyone.” Everyone who sat next to Janelle or were around her stopped eating for a moment to see who was talking to her. I got a couple of hellos and a few smiled in return. “So, here’s your schedule, make sure you go to all of them. I’ll be sending updates to your mom so make her proud kiddo. Now who’s Damien? Ah you are. Here you go. Uh, Carmila? Here.” I kept going on until I managed to get everyone’s schedule and by the time I had finished, I was starving. I walked back to the table and grabbed whatever was left then I got my wand out and created a small fire and burned a portion of my food to please the gods. I didn’t care if I got any strange looks. I saw from the corner of my eye, Celeste and Janelle had done the same thing but Janelle had an older student summon the spell since she didn’t know it. I saw that when the student asked her why was she burning the food, she just said that it was a custom from back home. _Good girl! She learned it from my other siblings!_ I smiled for a bit and began wolfing down the food immediately. As soon as I was done, Celeste came over and told me that the headmistress was fine with her doing the ritual. “So now, I’m going to go collect some moon lace and some other ingredients to make it into a potion so I can drink it. You better head over to your class Conner. You don’t want to be late.” “Of course Moonie. (She smiled at her nickname). I plan to bore them to death!” “No Conner. You won’t become another Professor Binns. Just go and teach them like Chiron taught us.” “Alright.” I said pouting slightly, “See you at lunch?” “Of course. I’ll probably have at least half of the supplies by then.” I nodded and left the Great Hall with Celeste and we parted ways at the staircase, me going up the stairs and her going to the courtyard to that leads over to the Forbidden Forest.

I walked into my classroom and saw no one was there so I went and began moving the desks with my wand in a rectangular form so that I was able to see everyone in three angles. In the middle, there was an empty space that we would be using to spar. I then began to write up the lessons diving it into the basics of how to hold a sword, what kinds of swords, and how to know which weapon was best for each fighter. As soon as I had written down the last of today’s lesson, I head the door open and I slowly inched to get my sword which was hidden in my sleeve of my robes. I was about to pull it out when I heard some squeaky voices that were saying how this place was awesome and were asking what they were going to be learning with me. I turned and sat on my desk casually while waiting for them to come in. I noticed that they were first years, Gryffindors and Slytherins respectfully so I knew that Janelle was going to be here as well. Sure enough she came in with her new friends Albus and Rose along with another boy with silver blond hair and were laughing uncontrollably. When they realized where they were, the four of them shut their mouths immediately. I noticed that the new boy that was in their group was wearing a green and silver tie and I figure that he was in Slytherin.  I motioned them to sit down. Once the class settled down, I began the class.

“Hey everyone, I’m Professor Stoll, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As you can see, my wife isn’t here so I’ll be teaching you alone for now. As you know, no books were assigned to you because our positions were given at the last minute. And I’m dyslexic also so no homework because I won’t be able to read it. All you need for now until I tell you to is a quill, a bottle of ink, and a piece of parchment to take notes. Once this week is over and you have learned the basics, we’ll start doing the real thing. By then, Professor Starrington Stoll will be here to help out with this class. Now then, let’s begin with roll call to make sure no one is missing.” And I proceeded to do so and in the process I learned that the silver blond boy’s name was Scorpius Malfoy. _Huh,_ I thought, _Must be related to that Malfoy guy last time we were here._

I began teaching them on how to be holding either a knife, a dagger, or a sword or even a legendary weapon that can only be used based on parentage. I was just beginning to mention about a curvy jagged sword when Celeste came by. Everyone turned to stare at the intru-I mean, my wife who came by carrying a basket with moonlace in it and by the looks of it, I saw that a few were being weaved into a braid. “Class, say hello to _Professor_ Stoll Starrington. What’s up?. Did you get what you needed?” She nodded and then said, “Well I managed to get some of what I needed. I’ll be going back to the patch afterwards but for now I needed a break and I came to see what you were doing.” I nodded and then I continued with the lesson with Celeste giving a few words here and there while braiding the moonlace. After class was over, the two of us headed down to the Great Hall and grabbed something quick to eat.

While we were there, Neville was telling us that he had gotten an owl from an old friend asking if they could come to the school and give a lecture during DADA sometime next week.

“So, you want our approval if this friend of yours can come and give a lecture on how to defend themselves with a wand?” Celeste asked.

“Yup, I mean I know you two planned to do a demonstration with your friend about how to train with a sword but my friend really wants to come. I think its more to check on how his kids and niece are doing.” Neville said.

“Wait,” I said, “His kids? Who is this guy anyways?” “Oh, I didn’t tell you? Sorry. It’s my friend Harry. Harry Potter? You remember?” I looked at Celeste and both of our eyes widened at the name. I gave Celeste a look saying that if Harry were to come, we would have to get Percy to come here as well. She nodded.

I turned to look at Neville and said, “Owl Harry and tell him it’s fine with us as long as it is ok if make a few changes to the plan.” Neville nodded with a slight look of confusion as to why we suggested to have a few changes. Lunch was over sooner than expected, so Celeste and I returned to my classroom. It was my free hour so it would give us time to talk in private.

“What are we going to do Conner? Harry wants to come here and if he comes and finds out that we’re here, he’ll probably ask why we’re here.” “I know,” I said while caressing her hand, “We can IM Perce right now and see if he can come here the same day as Harry. That way, Harry won’t suspect a thing of why we really are here in the first place.” “Good idea. Let’s IM Percy.” So I grabbed a drachma from my pocket while Celeste said, “Aguamenti” and a steady stream of water came out of her wand. I then said, “O Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept this offering. Show me Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood.” The image then shimmered and a image of Percy appeared and he seemed to be doing something at the arena.

“Hey Perce!” I called out. He turned and gave us a smirk. “Hey you two what’s up?” “Well we need your help. See here’s the thing, there this guy that want to come to our class in a few days and he want to teach the kiddos here on how to defend themselves with their wands. But you know us demigods. We depend of survival and fighting. So here’s what Celeste and I were thinking. Can you come here to Hogwarts and teach a thing or two about how to use a sword. Hades, you can also bring Annabeth if you want. We just need you to come so our other guest gets distracted and won’t suspect why we’re here in the first place.” Percy thought for a moment and looked over the IM. “ANNABETH!”, he yelled out, “Do you wanna go see Celeste and Conner?” I heard Annebeth’s voice in the distance and say, “Of course Seaweed Brain! I’ll go talk to Chiron. Meet you there?” “Sure!” He looked back at us. “Well that’s done. IM me when to head out ok?” I nodded, “Thanks man. Talk to you soon!” He nodded and cut off the connection.

I face Celeste and said, “Phase One complete.” She laughed and said, “Only you Conner. Let’s go talk to McGonagall about this. She may want to know what’s happening.” I nodded and we left the classroom. Along the way we were discussing about the prophecy that Rachel had said earlier. I thought it was weird how our soon to be daughter was actually Celeste’s sister and how once she’s born, she becomes the Guardian of the school.

“So what will happen to you once…oh my gods! We haven’t thought of a name for our child! OH MY GODS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF TARTARUS ARE WE GOING TO DO?” Celeste also looked surprised.  “Well, we need a name that has to be related to my mother. It’s has to be either related to my mother or to the moon. I thought briefly of any names and came up with one. “What about, Selenia Nymanne? It means new moon in the moonlight.” She thought for a moment and agreed. “Selenia Nymanne it is. She will bring a new power in honor of the moon.” We smiled at each other and kissed. We held hands until we reached the gargoyle and said the password. Once the gargoyle ,moved we went up the stairs and into the headmistress’s office. We told her of the situation and agreed to let Percy come to the school at the same time as Harry did. Afterwards, we headed back to the classroom and continued the lessons.

Once we finished, we had dinner and burned some offerings to the gods. After having a brief meeting that Harry was coming but neither the Headmistress or us mentioned that Percy was coming as well. Once everyone left to their quarters, Celeste and I went to make sure that the Gryffindors and Janelle we in bed while the two of us went to the Astronomy tower to get have Celeste absorb in some moonlight to get her ready to meditate to have the Omega House. It was going to take a few hours so we decided to IM the gods to do the flashback and after stay up a few hours to get the Omega House ready.

I grabbed my wand and summoned some water and made the offering. “O Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept this offering. Show me the Gods of Olympus.”


End file.
